LEVIATHAN
by Death God Raven
Summary: La voluntad de Sanji ha desaparecido de su sistema desde hace mucho tiempo atrás debido a su condición actual de esclavo. Ahora sin las ganas de luchar... sigue viviendo de alguna forma. ¿Pero es así como quiere vivir? Un encuentro en unas ruinas misteriosas lo harán volvérselo a pensar... Fanfic AU
1. No te necesito

**Hola :D, este es mi primer fan fic Zoro x Sanji, es una historia AU y espero que les guste :3**

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 01: NO TE NECESITO**

* * *

¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó un hombre barbudo de anteojos oscuros que iba sobre un caballo, este era guiado por un joven rubio que tenía mal aspecto, iba a pie y sus ropas estaban todas desgastadas, las personas no podían evitar sentir pena por él en el camino. Llegaron ante un gran establecimiento en donde el hombre mayor pidió descansar para comer y beber hasta que bajara un poco el sol, no quería tener que arrastrar al joven esclavo que llevaba con él, ya había perdido cinco al pasar por el desierto dos días atrás.

Oscar-sama, falta un día más de viaje – contestó el esclavo acomodándose su turbante que le servía un poco para protegerse del sol. Agradeció a su "amo" que decidiera detenerse ahí, su piel comenzaba a molestarle demasiado como para dar un paso más.

¡Sanji! – dijo en voz alta Oscar – ve a buscarme algo que beber y comer – este soltó la cadena que estaba sujeta a un collar que servía para mantenerlo sujeto a él, en caso de que quisiera escapara.

¡Hai! – contestó el rubio mientras se apresuraba por encontrar a un dependiente dentro del local. Al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo algo curiosos, pero luego regresaban a lo que hacían como si nada, no era algo nuevo que la esclavitud estuviera en su apogeo aun en esa época, ya era bastante normal que los derechos humanos de otras personas no fueran respetados, todo era gracias al rey del país de Bermature.

¿Te puedo ayudar, basura? – dijo un dependiente con actitud burlona, se acercó a Sanji para verlo mejor junto con otros rufianes que estaban ahí. Sanji notó que lo estaban rodeando y se puso en guardia en vano, uno de ellos lo tomó por el brazo y este al estar bastante debilitado no duró mucho en caer al suelo al sentir que alguien torció su extremidad.

¡Solo vengo por comida para mi dueño…! – gritó Sanji con rabia, no podía darles pelea porque estaba bastante débil, el bastardo infeliz no le había dejado nada que comer durante 4 días, no había forma que pudiera hacer algo contra estos tipos.

¡Esperen! ¡Este es el esclavo de Oscar-sama! – dijo un anciano caminando entre la multitud que estaba mirando, el que le tenía el brazo sujeto a la espalda a Sanji lo soltó y lo pateó antes de retirarse.

Apareces justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo – el que lo golpeó se quejó él antes de que la multitud se retirara dejando a un convaleciente rubio sentado en el suelo, odiaba esta situación, estaba harto de ser utilizado, burlado y golpeado sin razón, solo por un decreto estúpido, si tan solo no hubiera sido vendido como un esclavo luego de ese incidente.

Oscar al ver que Sanji tardaba mucho entró molesto - ¿así que solo estás ahí tirado sin hacer nada? – el barbudo frotó con fastidio el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, Sanji se preparó para lo que venía; su cuerpo fue sacudido de repente por una fuerte descarga que provenía directamente del artefacto que servía de grillete en su cuello, esa era la razón principal por la que no podía escapar, ese maldito anillo no se lo permitía y mucho menos robarlo, así era como Oscar controlaba la vida de los esclavos que llegaban a sus manos.

N-No, me levantaré enseguida – dijo Sanji entre dientes mientras temblaba de dolor, su impotencia lo hacía querer morderse la lengua y solo morir desangrado ahí, no podía seguir viviendo así, los demás habían tenido suerte de morir en el desierto, ya que por su parte tendría que seguir aguantando a Oscar más tiempo, en caso de que no muriera de hambre en las próximas horas.

Oscar-sama, no esperaba que llegara tan rápido – dijo como si nada el anciano que antes había interrumpido al abusivo rufián.

Yo tampoco, la verdad es que no estaba seguro del camino – dijo Oscar, de inmediato el anciano pidió que lo siguieran, tenía que decirle cosas que era mejor que nadie escuchara. Sanji se levantó para seguirlos un poco mareado por la descarga que había recibido momentos atrás, no quería que los mismos sujetos vinieran a divertirse a costa de él de nuevo. Entraron a un cuarto lleno de mapas por todos lados, el anciano fue a una gaveta y sacó uno de un rollo que servía de protección por lo viejo que estaba, puso una vela en el centro de la mesa y extendió el mapa poniendo algo pesado en las esquinas para que no se cerrara.

¿Tienes el dinero? – preguntó el anciano antes de comenzar la explicación.

Por supuesto – contestó Oscar sacando una bolsa llena de berries.

Perfecto – el anciano se centró en el mapa – a partir de aquí, estas a un día de camino de las Ruinas Roronoa, esta es la ubicación exacta – miró a Sanji, vio que estaba casi moribundo y sonrió – necesitarás más hombres para esta travesía…

¿Están disponibles esos que están en el gran salón? – preguntó como si nada Oscar, le interesaba partir hacia las ruinas en ese mismo instante, el tesoro de Roronoa debía ser suyo a toda costa. La leyenda decía que una gran fortuna se encontraba bajo el templo que estaba en medio del desierto de Fuego.

¿Esos? Si les pagas bien son capaces de ir a matar hasta el mismo demonio – dijo el anciano riéndose – ahora solo necesitas pensar lo que harás con el guardián del tesoro…

* * *

**UN DÍA DESPUÉS…**

**RUINAS RORONOA**

Por alguna razón las inscripciones que tenían las ruinas Roronoa se le hacían muy familiares a Sanji, le parecía haberlos vistos en algún lado pero no estaba muy seguro dónde, un jalón de su cadena lo hizo volver a la realidad. Varios de los hombres que acompañaban a Oscar lo miraban con mala cara, a razón de qué en varios pueblos atrás habían tratado de coquetear con las mujeres de esos lugares y estos lo miraban más a él que a ellos, eso le hacía gracia ya que se merecían ese trato. Aunque estaba envidioso de que ellos hayan podido acercarse, él apenas y pudo verlas, era frustrante su posición.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, tenían horas caminando en círculos y parecían que nadie se había dado cuenta o eso le daban a entender a él, el anciano seguía un mapa pero se veía que estaba desorientado. ¿Es que acaso nadie veía las marcas brillantes en las paredes? Una de ellas tenía forma de pez y ya la habían pasado al menos 20 veces en una hora, era exasperante pero igual no podía decir nada.

"¿No te aburres de vivir de esta forma?" – escuchó que alguien susurró muy cerca de su oído, incluso podía jurar que sintió un aliento cálido muy cerca de su piel, volteó rápidamente algo asustado pero no había nadie detrás de él, todos los habían dejado de último en el grupo así que era imposible que alguien más se encontrara a sus espaldas.

¿Qué pasa Sanji? – Oscar casi lo regañó con la pregunta, gracias a él casi tropieza al detenerse de la nada por el susto de Sanji.

No pasa nada… - siguió caminando el rubio como si nada, ese lugar comenzaba a crisparle los nervios por alguna razón, esa sensación extraña lo siguió por un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron a donde estaban al principio.

¡¿Otra vez la entrada?! - Oscar agarró por el cuello de la camisa al anciano que estaba algo asustado por el repentino tono de Oscar.

No lo entiendo, este lugar no es tan grande como para perdernos de esta forma…es extraño – dijo el anciano reflexionando mientras miraba el mapa del lugar, Sanji desde donde estaba podía ver el mapa muy bien, aún cuando su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con un fleco de sus desordenados cabellos rubios, los peces estaban en ciertos pasillos y al final formaban un camino si tomabas los pasillos correctos.

Habían marcas en formas de peces en algunos pasillos como en ese mapa…tal vez marcan el camino – dijo él en voz baja pero fue audible para el anciano que de una vez volteó en su dirección.

¿Qué acabas de decir mocoso? – dijo el anciano algo sorprendido - ¿acaso tu puedes ver los símbolos del laberinto? – todos voltearon hacia él.

Vi los peces que aparecen ahí… - Sanji tomó el mapa para señalarles los puntos; Oscar y el anciano se miraron complacidos.

Parece que ya eligió a alguien – dijo el anciano.

De algo tiene que servir este inútil… - Oscar sonrió.

Nuevamente entraron a las ruinas, ahora guiados por Sanji que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero si era una manera de salir rápido de ese sitio, estaba más que gustoso por cooperar. Dio varias vueltas mientras seguía los peces hasta que estuvo a su vista una especie de altar. Habían cientos de velas que estaban alrededor de estatuas de dioses de la antigüedad que tenían expresiones iracundas en sus rostros, todos en posición de batalla.

Qué mal gusto – solo soltó Sanji al ver todo el lugar. Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y volteó, pero no había nadie.

Esto comienza a fastidiarme – la sensación de que algo lo observaba lo invadía a medida que se adentraba más en esas ruinas.

¡Al fin tomaremos el tesoro! – dijo uno de los que venía con ellos.

¡No necesitaremos trabajar más! – dijo otro más que encantado.

Párense en ese cuadro que está ahí, es la entrada al tesoro, deben estar listos para tomarlo – indicó el anciano sonriente. Todos hicieron caso de la orden poseídos por la codicia, Sanji solo los veía con desprecio, bailaban por un poco de dinero, por así decirlo. Oscar presionó un dibujo que estaba en una de las paredes haciendo que se abriera una compuerta que estaba detrás del altar, el cuadro comenzó a brillar junto con los que estaban en él, Sanji se apartó algo temeroso, había algo extraño en la expresión de esos dos.

De la compuerta salieron unos enormes lobos que babeaban hambrientos alrededor del cuadro, los hombres aterrorizados salieron corriendo sin pensar pero estos los atrapaban en sus fauces sin mucho esfuerzo, Sanji presenció cómo eran despedazados.

¡¿Sanji, qué demonios espera?! ¡Ven! – Oscar le gritó para que entrara por la compuerta.

Hay que aprovechar que ellos se alimentan de esos tipos para tomar el tesoro – gritó el anciano con una sonrisa. Sanji los miró con desprecio, ya decía él que era extraño que Oscar quisiera compartir el tesoro con tantas personas, no podía evitar alejarse de ellos, Oscar jalaba la cadena con desesperación, casi sentía que lo estrangulaban.

Recorrieron un pasillo largo hasta que estaban en frente otro altar – este es el verdadero, estoy seguro – dijo Oscar jalando a Sanji hasta el mismo. Algo no le gustaba de esa situación, había una estatua enorme de un hombre que tenía una mirada de matón, en sus manos tenía dos espadas y una espada sostenida con la boca, no era un sujeto que quisieras encontrarte por ahí.

Ahora lo que sigue para llegar al tesoro… - Oscar se acercó a la espalda de Sanji con un cuchillo.

¿Qué? – Sanji intentó voltearse pero el frio metal chocó contra su piel haciendo un corte fino. Se tocó el cuello y sintió algo tibio corriendo por sus manos, Oscar acababa de cortar su garganta como mantequilla. El anciano lo tiró a un agujero que era donde iban los sacrificios esperando que el cofre que estaba sellado en el fondo se abriera. Ya solo era cuestión de arrastrarlo afuera.

Sanji cayó sobre una tumba de piedra, estaba seguro que se había roto al menos cuatro costillas, pero eso no era el problema, su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se suponía que sobreviviría a una cortada en el cuello? Sentía que la vista se le estaba nublando. Quizás estaba volviéndose loco, pero estaba seguro que veía a un hombre de cabello color pasto mirándolo con cara de aburrimiento. La gran cantidad de sangre caía sobre la tumba a borbotones llegando a su interior como agua de vida, una luz de color verde comenzó a iluminar el lugar dejando aún más desorientado a Sanji que en esos momentos agonizaba.

"¿Quieres vivir?" – dijo el sujeto que lo miraba con ojos verdes y centellantes; Sanji se quedó hipnotizado viéndolo.

Obviamente imbécil… - Sanji escupió sangre al decirlo, su garganta quemaba, era sorprendente que aún pudiera articular sonidos.

"¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi Nova?" – dijo el hombre aún más cerca de su rostro.

¿No-Nova? Jah… ¿eso se come? Lo que sea lo seré – Sanji estaba alucinando quizás, así que ya nada importaba. Probablemente no cumpliría eso que tanto quería, pensaba con amargura.

Tomaré tu palabra… - el hombre de ojos verdes se acercó con una sonrisa al rubio, sujetó el cabello de Sanji hacia atrás bruscamente para que lo mirara.

¿Q-Qué? – dijo el rubio, todo se empezó a volver negro y lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de aquel extraño sobre el suyo.

"_**¿Tienes algún deseo?"**_

* * *

**Oh, god D8, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Sanji qué hiciste? ¿un trato? ¿Zoro qué eres? ¿Qué es un Nova?**

**Tantas interrogantes XD**

**Dejen reviews c:**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	2. ¿Quién diablos eres?

**Quiero aclarar –ya que se me olvidó XD- pero todos tendrán la apariencia que tenían antes del paso de los dos años en la serie D:**

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 02: ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?**

* * *

**ANTES**

"¿Quieres vivir?" – dijo el sujeto que lo miraba con ojos verdes y centellantes; Sanji se quedó hipnotizado viéndolo.

Obviamente imbécil… - Sanji escupió sangre al decirlo, su garganta quemaba, era sorprendente que aún pudiera articular sonidos.

"¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi Nova?" – dijo el hombre aún más cerca de su rostro.

¿No-Nova? Jah… ¿eso se come? Lo que sea lo seré – Sanji estaba alucinando quizás, así que ya nada importaba. Probablemente no cumpliría eso que tanto quería, pensaba con amargura.

Tomaré tu palabra… - el hombre de ojos verdes se acercó con una sonrisa al rubio, sujetó el cabello de Sanji hacia atrás bruscamente para que lo mirara.

¿Q-Qué? – dijo el rubio, todo se empezó a volver negro y lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de aquel extraño sobre el suyo.

* * *

**AHORA**

"_**¿Tienes algún deseo?"**_

Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza una vez más en ese corto instante en que pudo volver a estar consciente, si tenía algún deseo en todo ese tiempo en que estuvo cautivo como esclavo de Oscar, ya lo había olvidado. Fue capturado cuando tenía cinco años, era imposible recordar algo que quizás tuvo hace 14 años atrás, para el caso ya no tenía sentido molestarse en hacerlo.

Ahora que repasaba las cosas en su mente, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención sin abrir aún los ojos; primero, ¿era idea suya o dónde descansaba estaba demasiado confortable?; segundo, sentía algo cálido que lo cubría; tercero, y no menos aterrador, unos brazos lo aprisionaban desde la espalda y estaba seguro que no eran los suyos propios.

Abrió los ojos algo aturdido por el brillo repentino que entraba por sus retinas, la habitación estaba demasiado iluminada y le costaba determinar en qué sitio se encontraba. Con un movimiento algo lento y pesado se tiró de la cama para pegarse a la pared, observó el bulto que estaba debajo de la sábana, deseaba en su interior que se tratara de una mujer.

¡Oi, maldito! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – gritó Sanji con una escoba en la mano, era lo único útil que había podido encontrar en la habitación, el bulto debajo de las sábanas comenzó a moverse hasta que por fin se levantó y tiró lo que lo cubría a un lado.

¿Quién eres? – dijo un adormilado hombre de cabello verde, a simple vista parecía tener 19 años, al igual que él.

¡Responde tu primero! – dijo el rubio al borde del fastidio mientras se pegaba a la pared, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

Y además… ¡¿por qué estabas en la misma cama que yo?! ¡Pervertido! – la idea de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, el otro solo se tapaba los oídos ante tantas preguntas ruidosas. El peliverde solo se sentó con rostro apacible y lo miró.

Te dejé en paz los primeros tres días, pero como no despertabas y el suelo era demasiado incomodo…me acosté ahí y ya – respondió él como si nada.

¿Tres días? – Sanji se tocó la cabeza como tratando de recordar, inmediatamente se tocó el cuello.

¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió? – preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Me cortaron la garganta, ¿no? – dijo Sanji recordando el momento en que fue utilizado como sacrificio a quien sabe qué cosa. Se suponía que no debería estar con vida, ya que recordaba haber caído en una tumba o algo así, se tocó su cuerpo, extrañamente no le dolía nada cuando se suponía que se había roto varios huesos en ese momento. Luego al profundizar más en el instante de la caída, a su mente llegó el rostro de alguien a quien le brillaban los ojos de color verde.

"_**¿Tienes algún deseo?"**_

La pregunta volvió a su cabeza, la persona que estaba sentado en la cama era quién le había hecho esa pregunta. Por el brillo diabólico de sus ojos podía determinar que no era algo humano, si estaba con vida quería decir que él había hecho algo para evitar que muriera, eso lo hacía muy peligroso.

Tu rostro me dice que ya recordaste todo, supongo que no tengo que explicarte lo demás – dijo él levantándose de la cama.

¿Explicarme lo demás? - Sanji lo miró algo temeroso de lo que iba a decir.

Si, el hecho es que tienes que darme sangre de vez en cuando y… - no terminó de hablar cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza lo interrumpió, Sanji acababa de escapar de él de la forma más tonta.

¡Oi, al menos deja a las personas terminar de hablar! – caminó hacia la puerta molesto – este sujeto va a ser un dolor en el trasero…

* * *

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer ese trato con él?! – Sanji corría por las calles mientras maldecía su suerte, tomando en cuenta de que estaba vivo podía decir que el tipo de verde estaba diciendo la verdad, pero como era imposible que eso sucediera era más fácil ser dominado por el pánico. Si todo hubiera sido pedido por una hermosa mujer, él hubiera aceptado sin pensar, pero… ¡por favor, se trataba de un hombre!

Se detuvo para ver que al frente estaba un grupo de carretas que se encontraban cargando mercancías para llevar a la siguiente ciudad. Ahí estaba su boleto de escape, iría lo más lejos que pudieran llevarlo sus piernas, no quería que ese pervertido lo atrapara.

No muy lejos de ahí en la cima de un edificio, un chico de cabellos negros hasta la nuca con una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo olfateaba algo extrañado.

¿Qué pasa Luffy? – preguntó una chica que tenía cabello color zanahoria que estaba sentada en el suelo mientras contaba el dinero que estaba en una bolsa de tela, habían tenido un buen negocio atrapando al monstruo que aterrorizaba a la ciudad vecina. Si seguían así, se podían dar el lujo de comprar armas nuevas, ya las que tenían estaban muy desgatadas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa, más que todo para ella misma.

Nami, detecto un olor extraño muy cerca – se pegó más al borde para poder sacar más información de la pista - más bien dos, uno parece ser de un Vampiro Morialis y creo que tiene un Nova – Luffy volteó hacia la sorprendida Nami.

¡¿Morialis?! ¡¿Es en serio?! – Nami se levantó y se puso a un lado de Luffy.

Sí, pero están en direcciones diferentes – el pelinegro usó sus manos como flechas para señalar hacia donde estaban ambos objetivos. Nami se quedó pensando un rato, era imprudente intentar atrapar a un Morialis así nada más, era un suicidio, pero si sabían jugar las cartas como se debía podía hacerse algo creativo.

¿Dónde está el Nova? – preguntó Nami preparándose.

Hacia el Este – contestó él serio.

¡Vamos por él entonces! - dijo ella mientras caminaba, pero el ruido del estomago del Luffy la detuvo.

¡Nami tengo hambre! – dijo Luffy lloroso en el suelo.

¡Acabas de comer como bestia hace media hora! ¡Maldición! – Nami lo dejó ahí tirado, había perdido la paciencia, haría esto sin Luffy si era necesario. Su oportunidad de no trabajar por un tiempo estaba por fin a su alcance.

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE…**

Sanji dormía apaciblemente detrás de unas cajas en una de las carretas, había logrado subirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Según había entendido, lo que separaba la ciudad (donde se encontraba) era un gran bosque que se podía cruzar en dos días si no se detenían. Pero sabía que se detendrían para dejar descansar a los caballos, quienes en realidad hacían todo el trabajo.

Esperaría hasta que se durmieran para salir y buscar algo de comer, su estomago no paraba de rugir por el hambre, si seguía así lo descubrirían. Un salto de una rueda lo hizo salir volando por los aires, la carreta quedó volcándose hacia un lado del camino cayendo en la orilla de un pantano que estaba cerca.

¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Sanji a nadie en especial, ahora que se detenía a pensar, hace buen rato que no escuchaba a nadie conversar, no habían terminado de contar la historia de la amante del jefe, él quería saber quién era. Dejó eso de lado para salir del fangoso piso que ahora ensuciaba su ropa, ya era de noche y la visibilidad era pésima, si algo aparecía le costaría verlo.

Al regresar, vio con horror lo que había pasado con los narradores de las interesantes historias eróticas que había estado escuchando por horas, habían partes humanas esparcidas por el suelo a lo largo del camino que llevaban recorrido.

¡Ahh…! – un ruido llamó su atención, uno de los trabajadores intentaba levantarse del suelo, Sanji corrió hacia él para ayudarlo pero cuando vio su situación solo pudo horrorizarse más, tomó al hombre por los hombros para que al menos pudiera simular estar sentado, ya que le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo, desde la cintura hasta los pies.

¿Quién hizo esto? – el rubio preguntó al moribundo hombre, este solo lo observó con risa nerviosa y demente, este pasó la mano por su rostro dejando manchas de sangre en su piel pálida. Acto seguido murió sin darle la respuesta deseada.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! – lo sacudió pero no volvió a moverse, ahora una figura se encontraba detrás de él. El cañón de un arma de fuego se posó en la parte trasera de su cráneo dándole a entender que si hacía un movimiento brusco le volaría los sesos.

Así que tú hiciste esto… ¡No te muevas! – dijo una voz femenina que sonaba asustada - ¡deja ese cadáver ahí y pon las manos contra tu cabeza! ¡Ahora! – el arma temblaba levemente, Sanji hizo lo que pedía, lo que menos quería era morir de esa forma, aunque le preocupaba más la cosa que había hecho este desastre. Ella le puso las esposas para aprisionar sus manos antes de que pudiera lastimarla, al igual que los sujetos que estaban en el suelo.

¡Yo no hice esto! – dijo Sanji volteándose para defenderse pero quedó prendando de la imagen de la persona que ahora estaba frente a él - ¡eres hermosa~! – su ojo que era visible pasó a ser un corazón de lo más rosa, la pelinaranja solo le puso la pistola en la frente.

¿Qué no hiciste esto? – Nami le puso el arma en la frente - ¿qué me asegura eso? Al fin al cabo eres un Nova – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ahora recordaba que el pervertido verde había mencionado ese nombre.

¿Nova? ¿Qué es un Nova? – Sanji preguntó con seriedad.

¿No lo sabes? ¿No entiendes tu situación? – Nami no podía creer lo que escuchaba – un Nova es como el sirviente de un vampiro, es un monstruo al que el amo vampiro le da su sangre y esto le da ciertos poderes, por eso es obvio que tú hiciste esto – ella señaló los cuerpos en el suelo de los viajeros.

¿Le da su sangre? ¿Poderes?- Sanji empezó a analizar la nueva información que la chica delante de él le acababa de proporcionar. Era por eso que estaba vivo, sí había estado a punto de morir después de todo.

"_Si, el hecho es que tienes que darme sangre de vez en cuando"_

No puede ser… - ahora Sanji entendía a qué se refería.

Bien, ahora que te dije lo que querías saber, es mejor que me acompañes – Nami sonrió – me darán una buena recompensa por ti ~ - lo ayudó a levantarse. En eso, unos pasos alertaron a ambos de que no estaban solos, un monstruo esquelético que tenía partes en que colgaban restos de piel putrefactas los miraba babeando, en su boca llevaba una cabeza humana que terminaba de mordisquear.

Es un Ghoul – Nami se puso detrás de Sanji apuntando el arma hacia el recién llegado.

Ahora sabes que yo no fui… - el rubio miraba con preocupación al monstruo sin saber qué hacer exactamente, la criatura cada vez se acercaba a los dos que estaban paralizados.

Cuando cuente hasta tres, correremos – indicó él, ella asintió en respuesta, no le quedaba más que cooperar para salir de esa. Los Ghouls eran criaturas que se alimentaban principalmente de seres humanos y cadáveres, les gustaba habitar sitios solitarios como este, le hacía preguntarse cómo diablos se les había ocurrido a esos trabajadores tomar esta ruta. Se arrepentía de no haber esperado a Luffy.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aquí porque ya me dio sueño y tengo que levantarme temprano x_x**

**Nami y Luffy son cazadores D8, y Sanji es ahora sirviente de Zoro… ¡que ahora es un vampiro!**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews 83**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Loco de furia

**Más aclaraciones, dejaré que existan las frutas del diablo en este mundo alterno, se me hace interesante ver que tal convive eso con todas las locuras que escribo aquí XD.**

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 03: LOCO DE FURIA**

* * *

**ANTES**

Bien, ahora que te dije lo que querías saber, es mejor que me acompañes – Nami sonrió – me darán una buena recompensa por ti ~ - lo ayudó a levantarse. En eso, unos pasos alertaron a ambos de que no estaban solos, un monstruo esquelético que tenía partes en que colgaban restos de piel putrefactas los miraba babeando, en su boca llevaba una cabeza humana que terminaba de mordisquear.

Es un Ghoul – Nami se puso detrás de Sanji apuntando el arma hacia el recién llegado.

Ahora sabes que yo no fui… - el rubio miraba con preocupación al monstruo sin saber qué hacer exactamente, la criatura cada vez se acercaba a los dos que estaban paralizados.

Cuando cuente hasta tres, correremos – indicó él, ella asintió en respuesta, no le quedaba más que cooperar para salir de esa. Los Ghouls eran criaturas que se alimentaban principalmente de seres humanos y cadáveres, les gustaba habitar sitios solitarios como este, le hacía preguntarse cómo diablos se les había ocurrido a esos trabajadores tomar esta ruta. Se arrepentía de no haber esperado a Luffy.

**AHORA**

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa! – las voces de de Nami y Sanji se juntaban en una sola haciendo que el silencioso bosque saliera de su rutina aburrida del simple croar de las ranas. El ghoul los venía persiguiendo con toda la velocidad fantasmal que podía impregnar en su espectral presencia, ambos iban lloriqueando por todo el camino hasta que se detuvieron al comienzo de otro lago pantanal. Al tener las manos esposadas, Sanji no podía arriesgarse a nadar por las aguas verdosas que estaban al frente, miró a Nami con preocupación.

¡Quítame las esposas! – dijo él con horror mientras el monstruo se acercaba más a ellos, Nami buscó en su escote la llave con nerviosismo. Sanji se debatía entre mirar el escote de la pelinaranja o no perder de vista al ghoul que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La criatura ahora estaba parada frente a ellos, de cerca se podía notar la diferencia de alturas, medía quizás un metro más que ellos dos.

Aquí está… - dijo Nami en baja voz a Sanji que se encontraba ahora delante de ella. Sanji estaba esposado desde la espalda, así que sus manos quedaban a la vista de ella quién lentamente introdujo la llave para liberarlo, pero justo cuando estaba por conseguirlo el ghoul golpeó al rubio hacia el enorme estanque de agua dejando a una chica en shock.

¡Oye! – gritó Nami como reclamo, la criatura la miraba con recelo y esta le apuntó con el arma temblando, este era un comportamiento extraño. Era como si tratara de decidirse por cuál de los dos empezar, ella no lo soportó más, era probable que la escogiera a ella por ser la más débil, sin pensárselo mucho le disparó en sus ojos con rapidez y se lanzó al estanque en busca de Sanji.

¡Huye sin mí! – gritó Sanji que ya comenzaba a hundirse, a duras penas lograba mantenerse en la superficie moviendo las piernas lo más fuerte que podía, pero empezaba a cansarse. Nami no hizo caso de su orden y nadó lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar hacia él, se puso detrás de él y terminó de abrir las esposas para dejarlo libre.

Vamos a la otra orilla, el no demorará mucho recuperándose – dijo ella adelantándose, por ahora confiaría en su instinto, algo le decía que no tenía que dejarlo morir ahí. Vio que el ghoul alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, claramente podía ver que sus ojos no se habían regenerado, el sonido estridente y agudo la sacó de su análisis visual, era un quejido de ayuda, estaba llamando a sus compañeros.

* * *

Luffy miraba totalmente atontado a la persona que tenía en frente, sabía que le inspiraba algo, pero no lograba descubrir que era.

Oye… ¿has visto a un hombre rubio con una ceja rizada por aquí? – preguntó Zoro mirando todo el bosque, en verdad no tenía idea de donde estaba, había tratado de encontrar a Sanji cuando anocheció, pero su olor cada vez se alejaba y no podía saber su ubicación exacta a causa del olor a muerte que había en ese lugar.

¿Has visto a una chica de cabello color zanahoria y con mal carácter por aquí? – ahora preguntó Luffy con la boca llena de hongos que había encontrado en un árbol, que según él se veían apetitosos. No detectaba el olor de Nami por ningún lado, había algo apestoso en ese bosque y sería un problema si no la encontraba rápido porque lo molería a golpes por quedarse atrás.

Oi… yo pregunté primero – dijo Zoro sujetando su Wado Ichimonji por si acaso, algo en ese sujeto le hacía estar alerta por más idiota que se viera. Su olfato no le decía nada en absoluto sobre él. Luffy igual se estaba sintiendo igual con respecto al peliverde, a este paso no llegaría a ningún lado.

El chillido agudo llenó sus oídos de repente, era tan potente que ambos tuvieron que tapar sus oídos por miedo a que reventaran, vieron a lo lejos muchos árboles cayendo y polvo levantándose como avisando que muchas cosas se dirigían hacia a un lugar en especial. Luffy y Zoro miraron serios hacia esa dirección.

Son ghouls, están persiguiendo algo en pandi… – dijo Zoro preparándose, Luffy comenzó a correr antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, estaba claro que era mejor seguir ese rastro, nadie quitaba que el cejudo estuviera en ese lugar.

* * *

¡Cuidado! – Nami gritó a Sanji para que se agachara y evitara un zarpazo de un ghoul que vino desde su derecha delante de ella, este se tiró al suelo y esquivó otro golpe que ahora venía desde su izquierda, estas cosas eran demasiado molestas. Ya comenzaban a cansarse de tanto correr, si no hacían algo serían alcanzados por ellos.

¡Ahí! –señaló él -¡Entremos a esa torre! – indicó Sanji al ver la estructura que estaba más al fondo del camino. Los dos empujaron con sus cuerpos la pesada puerta de madera, abrieron un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pasaran. Al intentar cerrarla un ghoul metió sus garras para hacer varios cortes en el hombro del rubio, Nami pateó la puerta para cercenar la garra en son de venganza. Los empujones no se hicieron esperar, Sanji se apresuró en poner un madero para trancar la puerta con sumo dolor en su hombro, los rasguños habían sido más profundos de lo que pensó.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sanji agitado.

N-No sé – contestó Nami en el mismo estado – estamos en problemas, ellos están así por el olor de nuestra sangre… - miró su mano, se había tropezado en el camino a la torre y ahora el olor de su sangre estaba en el ambiente.

¿Nuestra sangre? – preguntó él acercándose a ella para ver la herida.

Siento decirte que tu amo tiene un olor algo fuerte, te pasó algo de él al darte su sangre, en tu estado actual atraes a todo lo que se capaz de olerte a distancia, que esa caravana hubiera sido atacada no es coincidencia, estaba buscándote a ti – sentenció ella apartando su brazo de él.

Ese marimo pervertido…- él notó el gesto de desconfianza, pero aún así tomó su brazo para intentar hacer algo al menos, no podía dejar una dama desangrándose por la vida así nada más. Se arrancó un trozo de su camisa para vendar su brazo un poco, ella lo dejó hacerlo, al parecer no era tan peligroso como pensaba, pero seguía en alerta.

¿Dónde está tu amo? – preguntó ella.

Yo no tengo amo, no lo acepto – dictó él.

No puedes estar tan lejos de él, pueden morir – dijo ella.

Eres raro…en fin, debes tener alguna habilidad ¿o me equivoco? – ella miró la herida que le habían hecho hace un rato, comenzaba a sanar con una velocidad alarmante, esto solo significaba algo. Ahora que recordaba, él se había mantenido a flote a pesar de estar atado de manos, si era como pensaba, podía haber una forma de defenderse. Sanji terminó de vendarle el brazo, aunque ella sabía que era inútil que lo hiciera, pero no le diría por qué, ella seguía mirando las piernas de él.

No que yo sepa, ya dije, no acepto nada – dijo con expresión tan simple y terca, Nami lo lamentaba por el amo ese que lo había escogido a él, tenía un problema serio de personalidad, aunque ella era la persona que menos podía hablar sobre ello.

La puerta fue derrumbada frente a sus ojos, el ghoul que Nami había cegado con su pistola entraba al recinto con aura de venganza, si iba a intentar algo, este era el momento.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó ella.

Sanji – dijo él poniéndose en frente.

Bien, Sanji-kun… ¡patéalo! – ordenó.

¿…Qué? – la miró espantado.

Te he dicho que lo patees, confía en mí – dijo ella disparando hacia el marco de la puerta haciendo que el trozo de madera cediera y cayera en el portal para evitar que más ghouls entraran, tenía que probar con uno primero.

Sanji estaba perplejo, ella venía y le pedía que lo pateara, no era como si simplemente se derrumbaría con eso, no tenía sentido. Pero ella había mencionado que la sangre del pervertido le había dado poder, trató de excavar en sus recuerdos, justo en el momento de su "casi" muerte.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"¿Quieres vivir?" – dijo el sujeto que lo miraba con ojos verdes y centellantes; Sanji se quedó hipnotizado viéndolo.

Obviamente imbécil… - Sanji escupió sangre al decirlo, su garganta quemaba, era sorprendente que aún pudiera articular sonidos.

"¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi Nova?" – dijo el hombre aún más cerca de su rostro.

¿No-Nova? Jah… ¿eso se come? Lo que sea lo seré – Sanji estaba alucinando quizás, así que ya nada importaba. Probablemente no cumpliría eso que tanto quería, pensaba con amargura.

Tomaré tu palabra… - el hombre de ojos verdes se acercó con una sonrisa al rubio, sujetó el cabello de Sanji hacia atrás bruscamente para que lo mirara.

¿Q-Qué? ¿Quieres matarme o ayudarme? – dijo el rubio en tono grosero casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Al parecer no serás muy obediente como otros, pero eso me gusta…- Zoro se mordió el labio con fuerza liberando un hilo grueso de sangre mientras acercaba más su rostro a él, casi al punto de sentir su aliento entre sus labios. Sanji lo miraba como hipnotizado, jamás había visto unos ojos tan dominantes y que a la vez parecieran de pescado muerto.

Sin pedir permiso, Zoro juntó sus labios con los de Sanji en un beso tan profundo que podía saborear la sangre de la boca de él como si de un plato de sopa se tratara, era un sabor que molestó a su paladar al principio, sin embargo, luego de familiarizarse con el acabó gustándole, la mejor palabra que podía describir el sabor era: agridulce.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sanji le correspondía el beso pero de una manera feroz, sentía como absorbía más sangre de la que podía darle en ese momento. Vio que el ojo que estaba a su vista se puso de un color celeste brillante, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, lo que no le permitía separarse del rubio.

Un remolino se formó alrededor de ellos y comenzó a destruir la estructura alrededor de ellos, todo lo que estaba alrededor comenzó a incendiarse; bestias, cadáveres, cualquier incauto que estuviera en las cercanías se hizo nada en un instante. Justo en ese momento, Sanji cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, la herida en su cuello había desaparecido por completo como si nunca hubiera sido hecha.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hubo un profundo silencio alrededor de Sanji, todo había regresado a su mente como un balde de agua fría, era más de lo que podía manejar. Nami se quedó callada pensando en lo que el rubio iba a hacer, ya que desde hace unos minutos solo mantenía la cabeza baja y no podía ver sus ojos desde donde estaba ella.

¿Sanji-kun? – preguntó algo dudosa, tal vez estaba paralizado del miedo.

Ese sujeto…es un verdadero… – Sanji decía entrecortadamente haciendo que fuera difícil de entenderle.

¿Verdadero? – repitió ella en pregunta.

¡PERVERTIDO! – Sanji pateó con una fuerza monstruosa al ghoul con los ojos en blanco con una expresión de furia. La criatura se estrelló contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero hacia afuera, Sanji tenía una energía roja rodeándolo mientras caminaba al exterior.

¡Ahora entrarán los demás! - gritó Nami asustada pero luego notó que no estaba prestándole atención.

¿Está loco de furia? – se cuestionó mientras lo seguía de lejos.

Sanji comenzó a patear a los demás ghouls tan fuerte que cuando tocaban su pierna se hacían pedazos por la potencia del golpe, de los doce que habían ahí, quedaban ocho en pie aún. Dos de ellos estaban mirando hacia su dirección, Nami les disparó en los ojos, pero estos fueron más veloces, esta vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos al verlos sobre ella listos para hacerla pedazos.

En cuestión de segundos fueron reducidos a cenizas frente a ella, no entendía que les había pasado a los dos que la iban a tomar como cena, un poco más cerca de ella estaba un sujeto con pantalón verde oscuro, una camisa blanca, tres pendientes en una oreja, un pañuelo negro en su brazo y un haramaki verde que guardaba una espada que deducía había usado contra los dos ghouls; a simple vista el hombre parecía un delincuente de la peor remonta.

¡Por favor no me robe! – gritó ella al borde del pánico mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

¡Te acabo de salvar! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene que ahora haga eso?! – gritó como respuesta Zoro al borde la furia. Era increíble que esa fuera la reacción de esa mujer cuando se había tomado la molestia de eliminar a esos dos.

¡Marimo! – Sanji gritó con rabia. Zoro y Nami pasaron su vista a él, en el corto instante en que dejaron de observarlo había acabado con los ghouls que había llegado hasta ahí.

Mujer ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Zoro sin entender la situación.

Cayó en estado bersek al momento de descubrir cuál era su habilidad de Nova – dijo Nami, vio que Sanji se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Zoro.

¡Ten cuidado! – le gritó ella cuando empezó a correr para ponerse en lugar seguro, Zoro no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba para esperar que el rubio viniera con todo, había que sacarlo de ese estado o toda la vida que le había dado se le iría en un instante por malgastarla de esa forma.

Gomu Gomu no… ¡Dame da! – algo se estrelló contra Sanji desde la espalda a una velocidad tan alta que lo noqueó ahí mismo.

* * *

(Traducción de Dame da: No lo hagas.)

* * *

¡Luffy! – Nami corrió hacia él.

¡Nami! – dijo él feliz de encontrarla, pero ella lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Dónde demonios estabas? – reclamó molesta, con toda la sangre que había dejado en el camino se supone que fácilmente la podía encontrar.

Estaba buscándote, pero algo olía muy mal y no me dejaba encontrar tu rastro – dijo Luffy con un puchero señalando los cadáveres de los ghouls que estaban todos esparcidos por el suelo.

Ya veo… - dijo ella tocándose la frente, esta situación al final se les había ido de las manos. Miró a Zoro que sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a Sanji, se puso en alerta enseguida, claro, detrás de Luffy.

¿Tú eres el Morialis amo de Sanji-kun, no? – interrogó. Zoro no dijo nada, pero su silencio otorgó para Nami una respuesta afirmativa. Por lo que podía ver, amo y sirviente no se llevaban nada bien, por eso es que Luffy había detectado ambos olores muy lejos unos del otro cuando estuvieron en la ciudad.

Las miradas tensas de Nami y Zoro chocaron como relámpagos en el aire, Zoro intuía que las intenciones de ella no eran buenas desde el primer instante que la vio, era alguien de cuidado también. Mientras que Nami seguía pensando en la recompensa que podía sacar de los dos, no podía dejarlos escapar en ese momento.

¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vámonos! ¡Me muero! – Luffy lloriqueada hambriento cerca de Nami haciendo que una vena de fastidio apareciera en su frente. Él se acercó un poco más a su cuello haciendo que Nami se pusiera un poco recelosa de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Además vienen más de ellos por el Oeste, vámonos rápido, deja tus planes para después… - el tono de voz de Luffy había cambiado súbitamente a uno más serio y autoritario. Nami cedería esta vez, solo esta vez porque era extraño cuando Luffy hablaba de esa forma.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, las cosas han avanzado contradictoriamente para Sanji ahora que recordó el beso con Zoro XD, ¿a qué se referirá Zoro con lo de que podía acabarse la vida que le había dado a Sanji? ¿La relación de Luffy y Nami qué será en verdad? ¿Estado Bersek? Ahshahsa tantas interrogantes 8D.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

* * *

**Death God Raven :3**


	4. Información

**Gracias por los reviews 3, mejoran mi ánimo como no tienen idea c:**

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 04: INFORMACIÓN**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Tú eres el Morialis amo de Sanji-kun, no? – interrogó. Zoro no dijo nada, pero su silencio otorgó para Nami una respuesta afirmativa. Por lo que podía ver, amo y sirviente no se llevaban nada bien, por eso es que Luffy había detectado ambos olores muy lejos unos del otro cuando estuvieron en la ciudad.

Las miradas tensas de Nami y Zoro chocaron como relámpagos en el aire, Zoro intuía que las intenciones de ella no eran buenas desde el primer instante que la vio, era alguien de cuidado también. Mientras que Nami seguía pensando en la recompensa que podía sacar de los dos, no podía dejarlos escapar en ese momento.

¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vámonos! ¡Me muero! – Luffy lloriqueada hambriento cerca de Nami haciendo que una vena de fastidio apareciera en su frente. Él se acercó un poco más a su cuello haciendo que Nami se pusiera un poco recelosa de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Además vienen más de ellos por el Oeste, vámonos rápido, deja tus planes para después… - el tono de voz de Luffy había cambiado súbitamente a uno más serio y autoritario. Nami cedería esta vez, solo esta vez porque era extraño cuando Luffy hablaba de esa forma.

* * *

**AHORA**

¿Desde cuándo él es tu Nova? – preguntó Luffy algo curioso a Zoro mientras le daba una copa de madera que probablemente contenía licor, él maestro de espadas lo miró algo receloso.

Desde hace 4 días – contestó al fin él sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro. Zoro miró todo alrededor, se encontraban en un barco algo viejo que al parecer Nami y Luffy usaban como base para sus operaciones. Este estaba varado en la arena de una playa que parecía no ser muy concurrida, no había visto a una sola persona además de los dos ya mencionados y Sanji.

La persona que había hecho los diseños del barco le parecía que tenía un gusto algo inocente, ya que la proa tenía como adorno la cabeza de una oveja. Irónicamente hasta tenía una vieja bandera pirata en la parte más alta del palo mayor, imaginaba el "terror" que sentían los demás navíos cuando los divisaban en el mar. Dejando de lado el estudio exhaustivo mental del barco que había comenzado a hacer sin ningún motivo aparente, volvió su atención a Luffy.

¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con nosotros? Dudo que solo nos hayan ayudado porque sí – dijo sin miramientos Zoro con los ojos ahora puestos en Nami quien estaba sentada en la cama en donde descansaba Sanji. Ella puso un paño con agua fresca en la frente del rubio para bajarle la fiebre que tenía por haberse excedido el día anterior en el bosque pantanoso.

Pensábamos capturarlos y cobrar una recompensa – dijo Luffy como si nada con una sonrisa.

¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ NADA MÁS! – gritaron Zoro y Nami con los ojos casi salidos de sus cavidades oculares por la impresión, ¿cómo demonios podía ser así? Tan simple que daba una molestia que nadie podía imaginar, a excepción de quienes lo experimentaban en estos momentos. Nami lo golpeó en la cabeza por tirar sus planes por la borda, por así decirlo.

¡Luffy! ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer? …mi dinero – lloraba Nami en una esquina algo depresiva.

¿Por qué les darían una recompensa por nosotros? – preguntó Zoro omitiendo lo que acababa de escuchar, en verdad le llamaba la atención como Nami lo había llamado el día anterior.

¿No lo sabes? Eres un Morialis, eres un tipo de vampiro extinto – dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

¿Y qué es eso? – Zoro no tenía idea de que le estaba diciendo ella.

¡Imposible! ¡Hasta Luffy sabe qué es eso! – dijo ella impactada.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?! - dijo Luffy ofendido. Nami solo ignoró a Luffy como siempre y meditó por un momento lo que pensaba decir, estaba claro que Luffy ya no tenía intenciones de seguir con el plan, a razón de que les había mostrado su base secreta. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, no podía ir en contra de una decisión como esa, llegados a este punto, era frustrante ver que él siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba.

Existen 7 tipos de vampiros: Danias, Renancias, Yuros, Walkuans, Traros, Dignatis y Morialis. Cada uno con un tipo de sangre especial, algo así como un linaje para ser exactos. Hay un gran número entre cada clase, normalmente suelen formar grandes grupos y hay otros que prefieren trabajar solos. No tengo mucho conocimiento de todos los tipos, a excepción de Dignatis y la extinta Morialis – señaló a Zoro.

¿Extinta? – sonó sorprendido el peliverde ante tal revelación.

Si, no se ha visto un solo Morialis en… - Nami parecía que sacaba cuenta con los dedos – 200 años…

¿Llevaba doscientos años en esas ruinas…? – Zoro puso su mano en su boca por el impacto de la noticia, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado 200 años, apretó los puños totalmente frustrado, había tardado demasiado en salir.

¿Ruinas? – preguntó ahora Luffy.

Si, las ruinas Roronoa del Este, el sujeto que me tenía como esclavo nos hizo entrar a ese lugar para saquearlo – dijo Sanji quién acababa de despertar, Zoro sintió su mirada y volteó hacia él, pero así mismo desvió la mirada hacia la pared desgastada de madera que tenía al lado contrario.

"_¿Qué fue esa expresión de antes?"_ – Sanji pensó mientras intentaba sentarse. Había alcanzado a verla, ya que sintió que algo se alteró dentro de él de la nada. Era algo así como ansiedad y frustración por parte de Zoro.

No, Sanji-kun no hagas esfuerzos, quédate ahí – dijo ella empujándolo hacia la cama de nuevo.

¡Hai Nami-san~! – dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

Ahora, dime más sobre esas ruinas~ - los ojos de Nami habían pasado a ser berries.

Pues no hay mucho que pueda decir además de su ubicación, creo que ese sujeto ya seguramente se llevó todo a costa de mi – dijo Sanji mirando hacia al techo con algo de rabia.

Cortó su garganta y lo ofreció como sacrificio a mí para llevarse todo – dijo ahora el peliverde – además de que las ruinas fueron destruidas cuando le di mi sangre a este ingrato – escupió sus palabras.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! – respondió Sanji con ganas de tirársele pero Nami no lo dejó.

¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Voy a advertirles unas cuantas cosas para que tengan en sus inútiles mentes! – dijo ella autoritariamente.

Uy…se enojó – dijo Luffy alejándose un poco.

Primero: no pueden alejarse uno del otro por mucho tiempo, más en esta etapa – empezó el sermón que les tenía guardado para cuando el rubio despertara.

Segundo: van a morir si siguen así, tienen que cooperar o no duraran ni siquiera una semana más.

Tercero: han hecho un contrato de muerte, no hay vuelta atrás… - las mejillas de Nami se tiñeron muy levemente de rojo, le tocaba explicarle la parte más difícil y vergonzosa del asunto.

¿Contrato de muerte? – ahora Zoro y Sanji preguntaron al unísono.

Si, ese en el que le das un beso lleno de sangre a alguien para que no se muera – dijo Luffy como un niño que intentaba responder cuánto es 2+2 en una clase de matemáticas. Haciendo que la información le llegara a Sanji sin anestesia a la cabeza, este último había recordado por qué quería matar a Zoro, se había atrevido a robarle el primer beso que le daría a una dama en algún futuro cercano, imágenes de chicas hermosas y toda una vida de felicidad pasaron por su cabeza, terminando de destruirse con la imagen de Zoro.

Intentó controlarse, no tenía fuerzas para moverse en ese momento, su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado – continua Nami-san… – dijo mirando el techo, Luffy tenía otro moretón en la cara por su interrupción.

Como dijo Luffy, es un contrato para evitar que alguien muera, solo así se pueden crear los Nova. A diferencia de los sirvientes vampiros que son como hijos de quién los convierte, los Nova siguen siendo humanos en un 50%, ya que comparten una vida con quien les permitió vivir, no muchos hacen este tipo de contratos por lo riesgoso que resulta – dijo ella.

Para que les sea más entendible, el contrato de muerte divide la existencia maligna del vampiro en dos, el 50% en el amo y el otro 50% en el Nova. Ahora mismo Sanji-kun es mitad humano y mitad vampiro al igual que Zoro, pero como Sanji-kun perdió el control ayer, ha perdido creo que más o menos 35% de su lado vampírico, pero no teman, eso se puede arreglar con un buen descanso y cero peleas – suspiró.

Sanji se puso Bersek ayer, daba miedo – dijo Luffy algo feliz, realmente no se le podía creer eso de "daba miedo" por su tranquilidad.

Bersek, el estado _"loco de furia"_ en que la persona no distingue entre aliados y enemigos, en que ninguna herida parece afectarle y tampoco se detendrá hasta que todos hayan caídos, no muchos pueden usar eso, es la primera vez que lo veo, supongo que fue por el despertar de tu habilidad, quizás te presione mucho, lo siento – Nami se sentía culpable, casi había tirado a los Ghouls a Sanji.

No importa Nami-san ~ - más que asustado Sanji se veía feliz por la preocupación de Nami.

Ahora solo queda la parte más importante, como recuperar ese equilibrio, ya que si no existe eso…morirán – ella puso una mirada fría y seria.

Dependiendo del poder ancestral que tenga en este caso el Morialis en cuestión, el porcentaje vampírico puede variar de un vampiro a otro, por así decirlo, depende de tu fuerza. Incluso eso determina el número de Novas y sirvientes vampiros que puedes tener a tu cargo. Su poder puede crecer, no es algo este fijo en una sola cifra. Y eso es lo que determina un Nova.

Un Nova hace evolucionar a un Vampiro, este último gana dones nuevos también pero a otro nivel, muy diferente de un vampiro corriente. Y es por estas cosas que existen las 7 clases de vampiro, ejecutaron este método por siglos, ¿saben de qué trata? – ella los miró a todos.

No tengo idea…- Luffy tenía una expresión de no entender nada.

¡Tú deberías ya ser experto en esta materia! – Nami le lanzó un pedazo de madera completamente indignada.

El factor principal es la sangre, el Nova que recibe la sangre la transforma en otra cosa; el amo que la toma recibe otra totalmente distinta, es como estar haciendo una sopa con ingredientes diferentes cada vez – puso en ejemplo que hasta un idiota como Luffy podría intentar entender.

Lo que quiere decir es que ¿le tengo que dar mí sangre de vez en cuando a este Marimo imbécil para no morir y para que él se vuelva más verde? – Sanji dijo sarcásticamente, se oponía a esto aún.

¡¿Quieres pelear ceja rizada?! – Zoro estaba listo para pelear con él, se levantó y se puso en frente de él para encararlo.

¡Ven si puedes! – Sanji no perdió tiempo para sentarse y encararlo de la misma forma, rayos se chocaban entre sus miradas.

No tienen remedio…como sea, ya les expliqué lo principal, ahora me deben 500,000 berries por la información – dijo Nami con una sonrisa tomando a Luffy por el cuello de su camisa roja para jalarlo hacia afuera de la habitación llena de hamacas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tanto?! ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Zoro molesto.

¿Eh? ¿Creíste que mi charla era gratis? ¡Ingenuo! Todo tiene un precio en esta vida – dijo ella riendo a carcajadas – ningún otro vampiro o nova les diría lo que yo les dije, nadie…

Nosotros dos bien podríamos ser sus enemigos, mantengan eso en sus pequeñas mentes, no pueden confiar en nadie más que en ustedes mismos – ella cerró la puerta dejándolos solos a ambos.

* * *

Así que era esclavo antes ¿eh?… a Zoro le costará ganarse su confianza – dijo Luffy caminando junto a Nami por el pasillo rumbo a la cubierta.

Ya que ahora Sanji está vacío por dentro, ha perdido su confianza en los demás – agregó el pelinegro.

Es como un perro herido… - dijo Nami tocándose su hombro con algo de rabia, eso le hacía recordar cosas indeseables.

¡Todo estará bien! – la frase favorita de Luffy además de la palabra carne.

Luffy eres un tramposo – dijo Nami quedándose atrás de repente, Luffy volteó a mirarla con una mirada algo seria.

¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? – Nami lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Nami – solo dijo y puso su mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad, esta bajó la mirada al suelo que quedaba entre ellos.

Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? – dijo ella molesta.

Tal vez – dijo sin inmutarse, sabía que ella lo golpearía dijera lo que dijera.

¡Haz lo quieras! – ella lo soltó para irse a dedicarle tiempo a su plantación de mandarinas, necesitaba tranquilizarse para no perder los estribos, odiaba cuando Luffy hacia estas cosas.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sanji de repente, rompiendo al fin el silencio incomodo en el que habían sido abandonados por la mujer avariciosa. Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama, apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y teniendo siempre su valiosa espada blanca entre sus brazos.

No lo sé – contestó Zoro en un tono monótono.

Sanji suspiró decaído, cada vez se sentía peor – hace frío… cierra la ventana o algo – se quejó.

Zoro abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el rubio, no había ninguna ventana en esa habitación, a excepción de la compuerta que estaba en el techo por donde se habían ido Nami y Luffy hace un buen rato; y estaba cerrada para colmo. Zoro se levantó dejando su espada apoyada en la pared, se sentó en la cama y tocó la frente de Sanji, se había puesto frío.

No hagas nada extraño, Marimo – dijo Sanji con desconfianza abriendo su ojo visible, debajo de este tenía un color rojizo sobre su piel.

No haré nada raro, pero debes entender lo que necesito hacer… - dijo él, Sanji se sentó con dificultad quitando su mano en el proceso.

¿Qué es…? – preguntó el rubio sabiendo lo obvio.

Vamos a arreglar esto para que no tengamos que matarnos en el proceso cada vez que llegue el momento – dijo Zoro.

¿Turnarnos para ver quien bebe la sangre de quien y cuando lo hace? – dijo Sanji intuitivamente.

Exacto, a este paso vamos a morir de una forma idiota – dijo el peliverde.

mmm en eso tienes razón – dijo Sanji tocándose el cuello.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Zoro sin mirarlo, Sanji lo miró de reojo algo pensativo.

Dime algo antes… ¿por qué hiciste ese contrato conmigo? – preguntó Sanji – dependiendo de tu respuesta accederé – condicionó.

Dime tú algo antes… ¿no te aburres de vivir de esa forma? – contestó Zoro con otra pregunta, Sanji recordó que había escuchado eso cuando estuvo en las ruinas Roronoa.

Eras tú… ¡no respondas con otra pregunta! – dijo molesto Sanji.

Cuando sepas la respuesta, yo te daré la mía en ese momento – dijo Zoro sonriente.

Sanji lo miró con cara de tener muchas cosas que decir pero se detuvo en el aire, eso hacia las cosas un poco más interesantes, quería saber la razón pero sabía también que él no se la diría. No le quedaba otra que seguirlo para ver qué era lo que movían sus ambiciones con él, a pesar de que a simple vista marcaba un camino muy oscuro para él. No tenía caso el ponerse a pensar, solo había una respuesta para aquello.

Acepto – dijo una vez más Sanji.

Bien, entonces comenzaré yo… - Zoro hirió su muñeca izquierda con la espada y se la presentó a Sanji que la miró algo temeroso.

¿Debo beber primero? ¿Y tú cuando lo harás? – Sanji tomó con sus manos temblorosas la muñeca de él, su sangre se sentía muy cálida entre sus manos frías, era como un rayo de sol en un día de verano.

Aún no es necesario que lo haga, además el que está peor eres tú, puedo esperar – le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara.

Sanji acercó su muñeca a su boca, su corazón latía como loco, estaba a punto de hacer algo muy extraño, que días atrás hubiera protestado más. Ahora sentía su boca seca ante tal aroma que despedía el líquido carmín. Sin más preámbulo, Sanji comenzó a succionar de la herida toda la sangre que podía, ese sabor extraño volvía a jugar con su paladar, el compararlo con una sopa fue muy apropiado por parte de Nami-san, era exactamente lo que sentía al beberlo.

Zoro observaba como él tomaba su sangre sin contenerse, Sanji estaba en el límite y no lo quería aceptar, nunca pensó que cedería a él, se preguntaba qué era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. La lengua del rubio lo regresó de sus pensamientos, esta hizo unos movimientos sobre la herida que lo dejaron descolocado. Eran lengüetazos atrevidos que subían hasta la palma de su mano haciendo que le diera un escalofrío muy extraño en la espalda.

Oye cejudo… - la lengua se posó en todo el centro de la palma saboreando los restos de sangre que quedaban empozados. Como probando cada uno de los dedos de su mano, Sanji lamió desde el dedo índice hasta el menique sin contenerse ni un poco, la vista para Zoro era totalmente _**erótica**_, no era que le llamara la atención los hombres, pero es que el panorama era más de lo que podía su cerebro procesar sin pensar en esa palabra ya mencionada.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir admirando la escena, Sanji se desplomó en la cama con las mejillas rojas, estaba roncando a pata suelta – supongo que ya está satisfecho… - lo mejor era empezar a buscar una cascada con aguas muy frías para entrenar, ¡lo más rápido posible! Comenzaba a ver las cosas como no se debía. Rápidamente se fue de la habitación para dejar dormir al rubio que acaba de cenar.

* * *

**Jojojojojo 8D qué buena cena fue esa…**

**Y ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Cuáles son los planes de Luffy?**

**¿Qué sucede con Nami?**

**¿Qué ocultan esos dos?**

**¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que decidieron intentar cooperar?**

**Tantas interrogantes DX**

**Nos vemos ~**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	5. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 05: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?**

* * *

**ANTES**

Así que era esclavo antes ¿eh?… a Zoro le costará ganarse su confianza – dijo Luffy caminando junto a Nami por el pasillo rumbo a la cubierta.

Ya que ahora Sanji está vacío por dentro, ha perdido su confianza en los demás – agregó el pelinegro.

Es como un perro herido… - dijo Nami tocándose su hombro con algo de rabia, eso le hacía recordar cosas indeseables.

¡Todo estará bien! – la frase favorita de Luffy además de la palabra carne.

Luffy eres un tramposo – dijo Nami quedándose atrás de repente, Luffy volteó a mirarla con una mirada algo seria.

¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? – Nami lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Nami – solo dijo y puso su mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad, esta bajó la mirada al suelo que quedaba entre ellos.

Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? – dijo ella molesta.

Tal vez – dijo sin inmutarse, sabía que ella lo golpearía dijera lo que dijera.

¡Haz lo quieras! – ella lo soltó para irse a dedicarle tiempo a su plantación de mandarinas, necesitaba tranquilizarse para no perder los estribos, odiaba cuando Luffy hacia estas cosas.

* * *

**AHORA**

Estoy tan aburrido… - dijo Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Merry, era un día tan soleado y bonito como para salir a buscar una aventura, pero Nami lo había castigado por traer a Zoro y a Sanji; y además por contarle sobre sus planes originales a los dos.

¿Luffy, no? – dijo Sanji que se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del barco, todavía se veía pálido a los ojos del sombrero de paja.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? Y si, llámame Luffy – dijo con una radiante y enorme sonrisa.

Más o menos, no creo que me muera…creo – contestó él – tengo una duda… ¿qué es este barco? – desde hace días le llamaba mucho la atención, percibía una sensación muy extraña y vaga en ese barco.

Es nuestro barco, solo que está dañado y no puede navegar- contestó Luffy, Sanji no podía ver sus ojos por la brisa que movía sus cabellos, algo le decía que no debió preguntar, pero aún así quería saber, ya que la impresión que le daba ese lugar lo inquietaba un poco.

Entiendo – una suave brisa ahora le tocó la cara a él, era un toque fresco y delicado, recordó el ruido del mar cuando se navega en un barco, es algo un poco hipnotizante y relajante, teniendo esto en mente hizo la siguiente pregunta sin pensar - ¿lo van a arreglar? – dijo Sanji.

Luffy se giró hacia él algo sorprendido y feliz, tenía tiempo que alguien no hacía esa pregunta en ese barco, el otro sujeto solo se había ido y no había dejado nada en claro con el barco.

Por supuesto, por eso Nami y yo somos caza-recompensas, estamos reuniendo dinero para irnos de aquí de una vez por todas en el Going Merry – dijo Luffy emocionado a Sanji.

¿Se llama Going Merry? Que nombre tan interesante para un barco pirata jajajaja – Sanji sonrió imaginando lo "asustados" que deberían de estar las personas cuando vieran el navío acercándose a la costa.

Si, íbamos a ser un barco pirata pero pasaron muchas cosas hace unos años y aquí estamos varados, por eso Nami está algo molesta, conseguiríamos un buen dinero por ustedes dos, pero ustedes me gustan así que quiero que estén un rato más por aquí – dijo Luffy con toda la sinceridad del mundo como si nada, era sorprendente que no supiera mentir. Aunque para Sanji las intenciones del pelinegro le quedaban claras, era bastante maquiavélico en el interior.

¿A quienes cazaban para vivir? – preguntó Sanji más que todo para hacer conversación que por interés, no tenía ganas de estar acostado en la cama porque sentía que la ansiedad lo atacaba y al final no conseguía dormir en absoluto.

Zoro estaba dormido en esos instantes así que no podía discutir ni hablar ni nada con él; ya llevaban una semana en el Merry, y en ese tiempo Zoro siempre ejecutaba la misma rutina durante el día, se encerraba en el almacén y no salía hasta que caía la noche. No entendía que le pasaba a sus rutinas tan extrañas, pero decidió no ponerle atención por ahora, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse de no hacer nada, aunque en verdad tampoco sabía que quería hacer.

Vampiros malos, monstruos marinos, monstruos que atacan villas, tipos malos con dinero y criminales – Luffy contaba con los dedos mientras trataba de recordar lo que le había dicho Nami – claro que Nami no me deja buscar a los más poderosos para patearles el trasero, así que por ahora cazo a los peces pequeños, es algo aburrido pero es lo que hay – dijo terminando su explicación con un suspiro.

Jeh~ eso suena interesante – dijo Sanji ahora sentándose de espalda en el suelo – monstruos ¿eh?, creo que hace mucho tiempo vi uno… - dijo en baja voz lo segundo. La imagen de una tormenta y él corriendo por el bosque de pequeño le vino a la mente por un momento, cerró los ojos para disipar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, no era hora para recordar cosas desagradables.

¿Dijiste algo Sanji? – Luffy no alcanzó a escuchar lo último.

No, n-nada – contestó Sanji agitando las manos en el aire como para hacer que se esfumara cualquier duda de que pudiera estar escondiendo algo.

Jeh ¿de verdad? – dijo Luffy sin mirarlo pero con algo de burla en su tono.

Si – Sanji cortó, ese sujeto a veces le daba algo de escalofríos, pero claro, solo a veces.

Tengo hambre…- Luffy se desmayó hacia atrás en la cabeza de la oveja, Sanji retiró lo que pensó inmediatamente, este tipo era un idiota.

¿No te comiste un tiburón asado hace media hora? – dijo Sanji sin creerlo, solo con un cuarto de esa porción hubiera podido estar sin comer un día entero, ¿acaso había un agujero negro en su estomago? ¿A dónde se perdía esa gran cantidad de comida que engullía semejante pozo sin fondo? ¿Existirá otro universo paralelo ahí adentro? Las dudas llenaban la cabeza de Sanji.

¡Nami! ¡Luffy! ¡Ya volví! Siento la demora… ¿eh? – un chico con cabello negro algo encrespado y nariz larga miraba a Sanji como asustado y sorprendido. Puso un pie en la cubierta y un silencio perpetuo reinó hasta que alguien presa del miedo se movió hacia él.

¡Gyaaaaaa un monstruo! – Sanji lo pateó por la borda por puro instinto.

¡Usssssssopp! – Luffy gritó cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y saltó a buscarlo.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Lo siento, es que saliste de repente…no estaba preparado – dijo Sanji algo melodramático para fastidiar.

¡Lo hiciste a propósito maldito! ¡Y no soy un monstruo! – dijo Usopp con una vena de fastidio en la cabeza y un martillo en la mano dispuesto a machacar a Sanji.

Luffy ¿Cómo pudiste dejar subir a un polizón a mi barco?, esto va en contra de las reglas del Capitán Usopp – dijo el chico de la nariz larga egocéntricamente, Luffy solo jaló su nariz algo contrariado.

Yo soy el capitán – Luffy hizo un puchero - ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Me costó reconocerte – a Usopp no le extrañaba, se había ido hace un año cuando dijo que solo demoraría una semana.

Si, lo entiendo, imagino que Nami debe estar molesta porque tardé un año, pero he traído buenas noticias – dijo Usopp con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en su maleta un papel y se lo enseñaba a Luffy, este lo miró algo sorprendido y serio; Usopp y Sanji lo observaron por un momento, parecía otra persona y entonces después de un instante Luffy devolvió el papel al dueño.

No entiendo nada… - Sanji y Usopp casi atraviesan el suelo por la revelación de Luffy.

¡NO PONGAS UNA CARA TAN SERIA ENTONCES! – dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

Usopp decidió esperar a que volviera Nami para explicarle a los dos lo que había conseguido. Sanji por su parte solo se dedicó a escuchar la explicación de Luffy de por qué estaban Zoro y él en el barco ahora. Usopp solo escuchaba aterrado la narración de Luffy, se daba cuenta que su capitán/jefe había vuelto a subir personas peligrosas al barco, ya suficiente era con la violenta Nami, para agregar a un vampiro extinto y a su Nova rebelde a la lista.

Voy a despertar a la alga verde – dijo Sanji levantándose de repente, Luffy le hizo ademán de que estaba bien, así Usopp podía conocerlo y aterrarse de por vida. Sanji abrió la chirriante puerta que llevaba al almacén, apenas y pasaba la luz de la vela que tenían encendida en cubierta para iluminarse mientras hablaban. Estaba seguro que Zoro estaría en esa caja estrecha del fondo, no entendía como podía dormir tan plácidamente en esa posición en la que lo encontraba siempre. Sanji abrió la tapadera de la caja y vio que Zoro estaba dormido sentado adentro del recipiente de madera.

Oye, Marimo de mierda – dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en la frente pero este solo hizo una mala cara y apoyó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la caja, la vena de molestia apareció en su mejilla ahora, si pensaba que lo podía ignorar estaba equivocado. La sonrisa de maldad apareció en el rostro de Sanji, tomó una ramita que había en un pote y comenzó a dibujar la quijada de Zoro con ella, lo hacía tan suavemente que le costaba a este último seguir durmiendo.

¡Ya deja eso! – Zoro tomó la ramita y la rompió, miró a Sanji algo molesto pero vio que este estaba algo sonriente así que no le siguió la pelea.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el peliverde saliendo de la caja de una manera chistosa que el rubio no pudo evitar notar, estalló en risas de inmediato.

¿Para qué demonios te metes ahí jajajajajajaja?- la vista de Zoro viendo cómo bajarse tan cuidadosamente del borde de la caja le hacía mucha gracia, era como ver a un gato buscando el mejor lugar para aterrizar desde un lugar alto.

¡Cállate! – dijo Zoro algo sonrojado por la burla del otro, terminó de bajarse y lo miró de frente - ¿para qué me buscas ahora? ¿No qué querías que estuviera lejos de ti? – se acercó un poco al rubio y lo acorraló contra la pared sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Jugaría con él un rato, últimamente notaba que quería decirle algo pero no lo hacía, ya comenzaba a exasperarle ese silencio.

No es eso, imbécil - se percató de que había una pared detrás de él muy tarde, podía sentir el aliento de Zoro demasiado cerca de él. Pero no le mostraría temor, tampoco es que lo tuviera y si lo tenía prefería morir antes que admitirlo, la mirada desafiante se asomó en su rostro para complacencia del peliverde, eso le indicaba que saber lo que estaba pensando sería difícil y tendría que arrancárselo de la boca.

¿Entonces qué? No me digas que… - Zoro miró hacia la puerta, solo había un pequeño espacio por donde entraba la luz, era imposible que alguien los viera en la oscuridad, aunque no sabía cuáles eran las habilidades de Luffy además de la fruta del diablo, pero daba igual ahora mismo, seguiría de igual forma con lo que quería. Él sujetó la quijada de Sanji hacia un lado contra la pared con algo de brusquedad.

¡Oye…! – Zoro aprovechó para tapar con la misma mano su boca para que no hiciera ruido, no quería ser interrumpido ahora que podía "charlar" un rato con su Nova.

No hagas ruidos innecesarios, no quiero que Luffy se dé cuenta – susurró el peliverde muy cerca de su oído, el aliento cálido chocaba contra la piel del rubio haciendo que su cerebro enviara un mensaje a su cuerpo de cómo responder a su cercanía: en forma de un cosquilleo inoportuno. Uno que llegaba a preguntarse si de verdad era eso, cada vez que estaba cerca de Zoro algo se revolvía de una forma extraña en él, le sucedía eso desde hace una semana, desde que había bebido su sangre algo había cambiado.

Alguien al parecer quiere ser mordido ~ - Zoro canturreó sobre la piel del cuello de Sanji. Al rubio se le crisparon los nervios, trató de alejarse o gritar en vano, no estaba preparado para esto aún, Zoro se dio cuenta pero no dejó que se le escapara, abrió la boca justo sobre el lugar que había marcado con la mirada, era el lugar perfecto. Sanji cerró los ojos esperando la mordida que nunca llegó, Zoro comenzó a reírse de él.

Jajajajajajajaja nada como asustar a alguien de esta forma – se las había cobrado de la peor forma, Sanji lo miró asesinamente.

Bastardo…- se las iba a pagar de alguna forma más adelante – yo solo quería preguntarte una cosa…tch – se volteó rumbo a la puerta que iba a la cubierta.

¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora adelante? – preguntó Sanji algo serio. Zoro tomó el brazo de Sanji para llevarlo de nuevo a la pared, odiaba que se aprovechara de él porque estaba algo débil aún.

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? No esperes una decisión mía, recuerda la pregunta que te hice – dijo Zoro clavando la mirada en él. Sanji tragó saliva antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

Yo quiero seguir un poco más en este sitio… más bien en el barco – dijo Sanji, sorprendiendo un poco a Zoro, eso no lo esperaba pero estaba de acuerdo.

Bien, no estoy en contra, al fin al cabo algo me dice que tenemos que estar con ellos un rato más – agregó Zoro, tenía claro que ninguno de los dos sabía nada del mundo en estos momentos, era peligroso solo irse por ahí como quién va a una excursión por el bosque sin estar pendiente de los peligros. Estratégicamente hablando era mejor permanecer en grupo en estos momentos, era una buena decisión por parte de él.

¿Ya puedes soltarme? Marimo pervertido – dijo como insulto Sanji que ya estaba harto que lo tuvieran contra la pared, Zoro lo dejó ir al fin, caminaron hacia la cubierta los dos en donde se encontraba una molesta Nami quien tenía a Usopp agarrado por las cuerdas de su overol marrón.

¡AL MENOS PODÍAS HABER LLAMADO! ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA! – Nami le dio una cachetada en medio de lágrimas a Usopp y este no se defendía, sabía que la tenía merecida por no haber hecho algo para comunicarse con ellos.

¡Lo siento Nami! – dijo Usopp ahora de rodillas - ¡tuve que ir muy lejos para encontrar algo que nos pudiera servir para el Merry! – este pedía clemencia o al menos tiempo para explicarse, Nami le pidió que continuara mientras veía que Zoro y Sanji se tiraban al suelo a escuchar también.

Esto sucedió hace medio año cuando llegué al puerto Orange, escuché rumores de que habían barcos a la deriva que no tenían tripulación, todo estaba como si hace unos meros cinco minutos se hubieran ido; comidas servidas y todo lo que pudieras imaginar. Entonces me arriesgué a buscar uno de ellos con todo el miedo del mundo, por supuesto que lo hice de día pero aún así fue aterrador, lo más rápido saqué todo lo que me pudiera servir para reparar el Merry.

Tardé tres días sacando lo que estaba en las habitaciones de arriba, no me aventuré a buscar más allá porque algo me daba escalofríos, ¿Cómo decirlo? Me sentía vigilado.

¿Vigilado? – dijo Nami con un poco de miedo, se sentó a lado de Luffy y tomó un pedazo del borde de la camisa roja de Luffy.

¿Nami tienes miedo? – preguntó él.

¿Quién no lo tendría? – Nami contestó con otra pregunta.

A mí me parece interesante - Luffy dijo con brillitos en los ojos – continua Usopp~

Si, cada vez que volteaba siempre me parecía ver que algo corría a esconderse, no pude soportar eso por más de una hora y decidí que era mejor que me fuera, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Monté el pequeño barco que usaba para remolcar al Merry y encendí el motor, me despedí de ese horrible mar de barcos que se veía desde la costa y me fui.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que ya estaba lejos de todo peligro, escuché una voz que dijo esto:

"_¿Te vas sin el cisne negro? Pensé que lo querías también…"_

La voz sonaba carrasposa – Usopp se agarró sus brazos algo asustado por recordar aquello – luego sentí un frío inmenso y estuve tentado a mirar para ver lo que estaba detrás de mí y entonces…

¿Y entonces? – Nami asfixiaba a Luffy del terror, por su parte Sanji y Zoro estaban algo serios pero un poco tensos, realmente espantaba un poco ese relato.

Me desmayé… - terminó Usopp su relato.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nunca viste que estaba detrás de ti?! – todos gritaron a la vez al narrador.

¡Estaba seguro que hubiera muerto! ¡Entiéndame! – gritó Usopp en medio de lágrimas.

¿Y entonces que pasó cuando despertaste? – preguntó Zoro algo interesado.

Pues habían pasado 2 días desde que me desmayé y resulta que estaba en la Isla de New Orleans – contestó él.

¡Eso está al otro lado del triángulo de las Bermudas! ¡Muy lejos de aquí! ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos en tan poco tiempo?! – ahora habló Nami totalmente impactada por el relato.

No lo sé, no entiendo nada, pero parece que pasa siempre, las personas que me encontraron dijeron que había tenido suerte, ya que en el suelo del barco habían arañazos y marcas de que algo que vino del mar se subió, dejó todo manchado de sangre por donde pasó… – Usopp temblaba de miedo.

¡Aterrador! – espetó Nami.

Luego investigué un poco y resulta que la cosa que subió al barco hablaba de una joya muy cara que se perdió hace 50 años – Nami puso su atención a esta parte.

Entonces un sujeto que es parte de unos carpinteros bastantes renombrados de allá se me acercó y me hizo esta petición a mí, porque dice que tuve suerte y quizás se podía volver a repetirla quizás, cosa que veo imposible.

¿Una propuesta? – ahora Sanji estaba interesado.

Si, arreglaría nuestro barco y le haría todas las renovaciones que necesitara a cambio de que le trajéramos esa joya… empresa que veo suicida. Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Tardé seis meses volviendo en ese viejo remolque, por eso me demoré demasiado.

¿Una empresa suicida? Suena interesante – dijo Sanji algo emocionado.

¿Estás loco? Puede haber algo aterrador ahí – dijo Usopp jalándose los cabellos.

¿Aterrador? Si lo hay espero que sea fuerte – Zoro tocaba su espada blanca con algo de emoción.

¡No quiero! ¡Usopp tuvo suerte! ¡Dudo que yo la tenga!– Nami rechazó de inmediato a la suicida empresa.

¡Exacto! Ni por todos los tesoros que pudiera haber en esos barcos – dijo Usopp para terminar.

¿Tesoros? – Nami transformó sus ojos en berries – amigo Usopp tienes que ser más aventurero, hay que arriesgar para conseguir, ¿no lo entiendes? – ella intentaba engatusarlo.

¡¿Tú también?! No debí mencionar eso… - se lamentaba el chico.

Shishishi vamos a ese lugar entonces – dijo Luffy – vamos al mar misterioso – ya era tarde para decir algo, Usopp sabía que si Luffy quería ir a un sitio no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Hai hai hai, empezaré las reparaciones… ¡pero necesitaré ayuda! – dijo el joven con fuego en los ojos, por fin estaba de vuelta para arreglar a su adorado Merry.

Bien, entonces que te ayuden esos dos de ahí que me deben dinero – Nami señaló a Sanji y Zoro.

¿Eh? – dijo Zoro.

¿Has olvidado tu deuda? Recuerda la información que te vendí – dijo ella y Zoro solo pudo maldecirla por lo bajo.

Tu también Sanji-kun pero cuando mejores, ¿entiendes? – dijo ella autoritariamente.

¡Hai Nami-san~~! ¡Eres tan sensual cuando eres autoritaria! – el ojo del rubio había pasado a ser un corazón.

Idiota enamoradizo – dijo Zoro desde su sitio.

¿Quieres pelea? – contestó Sanji listo para patearlo, Nami solo los dejó y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, era extraño sentir de nuevo todo tan ruidoso. En cierta forma le gustaba, echó una mirada atrás para ver a todos discutiendo y peleando entre ellos, era muy gracioso.

Tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes esta vez, tal vez… - dijo Nami en baja voz entrando en su habitación, necesitaba dormir bien, tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente, debía aprovechar que por fin tenía deseos de hacer algo.

* * *

**Hemos avanzado D8, ahora apareció Usopp con semejante empresa suicida, digna de nuestros héroes. Solo queda esperar a ver qué sucede con ellos y que les espera en las cercanías del Triángulo de las Bermudas…**

**Nos vemos la otra semana 83**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	6. Reacciones

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 06: REACCIONES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Shishishi vamos a ese lugar entonces – dijo Luffy – vamos al mar misterioso – ya era tarde para decir algo, Usopp sabía que si Luffy quería ir a un sitio no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Hai hai hai, empezaré las reparaciones… ¡pero necesitaré ayuda! – dijo el joven con fuego en los ojos, por fin estaba de vuelta para arreglar a su adorado Merry.

Bien, entonces que te ayuden esos dos de ahí que me deben dinero – Nami señaló a Sanji y Zoro.

¿Eh? – dijo Zoro.

¿Has olvidado tu deuda? Recuerda la información que te vendí – dijo ella y Zoro solo pudo maldecirla por lo bajo.

Tu también Sanji-kun pero cuando mejores, ¿entiendes? – dijo ella autoritariamente.

¡Hai Nami-san~~! ¡Eres tan sensual cuando eres autoritaria! – el ojo del rubio había pasado a ser un corazón.

Idiota enamoradizo – dijo Zoro desde su sitio.

¿Quieres pelea? – contestó Sanji listo para patearlo, Nami solo los dejó y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, era extraño sentir de nuevo todo tan ruidoso. En cierta forma le gustaba, echó una mirada atrás para ver a todos discutiendo y peleando entre ellos, era muy gracioso.

Tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes esta vez, tal vez… - dijo Nami en baja voz entrando en su habitación, necesitaba dormir bien, tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente, debía aprovechar que por fin tenía deseos de hacer algo.

* * *

**AHORA**

Creí que Zoro te ayudaba a reparar el barco – dijo Nami un poco sorprendida al ver a Usopp reparando solo el barco en el mediodía.

Pues… - no sabía cómo explicarse el chico de nariz larga – él me está ayudando, pero al parecer solo puede hacerlo de noche…

¿De noche? Quieres decir qué…- Nami bajó hasta donde estaba el chico mirando a todos lados por si acaso Luffy o alguien más estaba cerca. A decir verdad habían más cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

Si, ¿no dijeron que era un Morialis?, no puede salir a la luz del sol al parecer, pero él le dijo a Sanji que solo tiene mucho sueño – dijo Usopp clavando un lamina de metal en la pared con mucha fuerza, quería evitar que volviera a entrar el agua por ese enorme agujero que se asemejaba a unas garras enormes.

Lo están engañando, no me extraña, pero si sigue así va a despertar "_la sed_" – Nami suspiró, si llegaban a eso tendrían un serio problema, no estaba segura de que Luffy pudiera contener a Zoro si se daba el caso, debía intervenir.

Hablaré con Sanji-kun, ya es momento que le explique lo demás – realmente no quería hacerlo, pero nadie más que ella podía guiarlo por ese oscuro sendero de los Nova. Usopp la miró totalmente preocupado por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

N-Nami… ¿Luffy está bien, no? – preguntó el dubitativo. Nami sin dejar ver sus ojos que eran tapados por un mechón solo sonrió.

También me encargaré de eso, pero necesito tu ayuda, no quiero que estén aquí en ese momento – dijo ella algo seria.

Dime que tengo que hacer y cooperaré – dijo él, sabía que su nakama no querría testigos ni nada por el estilo, aunque a él ya le parecía bastante normal desde hace dos años.

Bien ~ - le entregó un papel.

¡¿Esto?! ¡¿No es demasiado pronto?! – Usopp la miró asustado.

Creo que lo pueden manejar – Nami se levantó del suelo.

Si tú lo dices, mujer demonio… - dijo él.

¿Dijiste algo Usopp-kun?~ - ella tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente.

N-Nada – asintió asustado.

Ah… ¡es verdad! Nami había algo que te quería decir – se acercó a ella, esta vez era Usopp el que miraba hacia todas las direcciones por si acaso había alguien cerca.

¿Qué? – preguntó sin interés.

Ese sujeto… Sanji, siento que lo he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo donde, creo que deberías comunicarte con Robin y pedirle que lo investigue – dijo Usopp.

Pero ella no se ha comunicado en dos meses con nosotros, pero veré que hago – dijo ella dejando a Usopp, ciertamente ella estaba en las mismas, también le parecía que había visto a Sanji en algún lado.

* * *

Sanji miraba los utensilios de la cocina con cierto recelo, era como si estuviera vigilándolos con miedo de que pudieran saltarle encima. Se río de pensar en que podía existir aquella posibilidad, era imposible que eso sucediera. Últimamente sentía algo extraño específicamente en ese lugar, antes solo era en todo el barco, pero la sensación se fue haciendo más fuerte con el paso de los días en ese lugar en específico.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Sanji preguntó a nadie en especial, sonaba loco pero sentía que debía hacer esa pregunta. Obviamente nadie le contestó, pero el silencio le daba una respuesta anónima que él conocía muy bien, las palabras revotaban en su interior como una pelota de ping pong. Tenía que dejar ese temor que lo venía engullendo desde hace años, la razón principal por la que había sido rebajado a ser un simple esclavo que solo llevaba cargas pesadas.

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajeta de cigarrillos que había encontrado en una de sus exploraciones mañaneras en el barco, no era tan grande el lugar pero habían muchos lugares en el que podías esconder cosas, de esa manera había conseguido ese gran botín. Encendió el cigarrillo con algo de desespero, el aire caliente del tabaco quemándose bajó por su garganta dándole una sensación de paz. Por fin, después de muchos años disfrutaba un cigarrillo sin tener que esconderse de nadie, era algo que lo hacía estar buen humor de momento.

**FLASHBACK**

¡Oi, Zoro! ¡No tan fuerte! – gritó Usopp haciendo una voz chillosa cuando vio que de un martillazo Zoro había derribado una parte de la pared del almacén.

¡Dijiste que debía estar firme, por eso lo golpeé con fuerza! – contestó Zoro como si fuera lo más lógico.

¡Martillar no es lo mismo que derribar! – gritó Usopp exasperado mientras lloraba en el suelo, con ese tipo de reparación el Merry no llegaría ni siquiera a la siguiente costa.

Sanji observaba desde afuera sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, tenía buen rato viendo como estaban trabajando duro para reparar a la "oveja alegre" como él le decía para molestar a Usopp. No hacía nada para ayudar porque Nami aún no se lo permitía, decía que ella le avisaría cuando podía hacer algo de esfuerzo, si se atrevía a desobedecerla lo golpearía hasta el fin de los tiempos, cosa que sonaba tentadora internamente pero era mejor evitarlo, habían posibilidades de que en verdad lo asesinara.

Aunque ella le dijera eso, no le quitaba esa impresión de que era un inútil en estos momentos como siempre, quería cooperar con algo, no hacer nada lo empezaba a poner de pésimo humor, cosa que no quería demostrar, incluso delante del espadachín dormilón. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para poder ayudarlos un poco, pero no sabía cómo.

Tengo hambre… - dijo Zoro de repente tirándose en el suelo, vio que el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana – me vendrían bien unos onigiris…

¿Onigiris? Acompañados de un té verde muy calientito – le siguió Usopp, hacía mucho frío a esa hora de la madrugada, decidió que era mejor ir a la cama, si seguía ahí podía pescar un resfriado. Se levantó y miró a Zoro que sonreía por alguna extraña razón, a veces el vampiro era muy extraño.

Zoro me voy a dormir, seguimos mañana ¿ok?, buenas noches… – dijo él caminando mientras bostezaba hacia la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos, en ese momento Sanji corrió a esconderse para que no lo vieran. Usopp pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, pero luego se dio cuenta que el otro sujeto si lo había hecho.

Oi, Sanji – dijo una voz desde el almacén, el aludido se asomó por la puerta. Adentro podía verse a Zoro sentado en una esquina con una vela junto a él que le iluminaba el rostro parcialmente. Sanji caminó hacia él sin decir nada, hasta que se acostó en el suelo no muy lejos de él.

¿Qué quieres… Zoro? – dijo él, no le llamó por ningún apodo por haberlo llamado por su nombre, era extraño escucharlo. Zoro se acostó en el suelo pero en posición invertida a la de él, ambos mirando el oscuro techo que iluminaba la vela con dificultad. Sanji hizo con la mano un conejo al ver reflejada su sombra en la superficie marrón, se sorprendió cuando Zoro hizo otro conejo que intentaba luchar con su conejo.

¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar en enfrentarte a "Josephine"? – espetó Sanji, dando entender que su conejo era coneja y que se llamaba Josephine.

Eso debería decirte a ti, ¿No crees que tu débil Josephine va a ser un mondadientes para mi voraz… "Orejas" – dijo acercando la sombra de Orejas a Josephine para "luchar".

¿"Orejas"? ¡Qué nombre más rebuscado! – Sanji se rió.

¡No te burles! ¡Tu conejo es un travesti! – se burló Zoro.

¡Cállate! ¡Mi coneja es una dama respetable! – dijo el rubio con "seriedad".

¿Dama? ¿Por dónde? – dijo Zoro sentándose y poniendo a "Orejas" frente de Sanji en señal de pelea, este lo siguió y sentó también enfrentando a "Josephine" contra su rival.

¡Cállate imbécil mal educado, nunca te casarás y serás calvo! – Sanji imitaba la voz de una mujer haciendo suponer que la mano era la que hablaba.

¡¿Quién no se casará?! ¡¿Y por qué calvo?! – gritó Zoro mientras pegaba la mano que se suponía que era "Orejas" contra Josephine; Zoro y Sanji se miraban mal mientras, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y por un momento se sintieron incómodos, pero no se alejaron uno del otro, si cedían era como perder contra el otro y era algo que no harían. Pero había una cosa que no podían evitar hacer y era estallar en risas, no podían creer que se hubieran puesto en semejante estupidez a esas horas de la madrugada; cayeron de espaldas mientras se tocaban el estomago porque les dolía de tanto reír.

Eres un idiota – dijo Sanji.

Tu aún más – devolvió Zoro.

Josephine ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la noche? – preguntó Zoro mirándolo a los ojos.

Solo daba un paseo para ver si encontraba un conejo mutante y verde a quien patear – dijo Sanji - ¿a quién demonios llamas Josephine? ¡No me cambies el sexo! – agregó.

¿Un paseo? ¿Será por qué no puedes dormir sin tu pareja verde, Josephine? – Zoro bostezó, no era su estilo decir cosas de ese nivel ni molestar a alguien más con esos temas, pero le entretenía ver incomodo al rubio con esos temas.

Como ya dije ¡¿a quién llamas Josephine?! Y además ella tiene mejor gusto, un alien verde con antenas no entra en su lista – contestó él – y si, no puedo dormir, me siento inútil, es todo – a Zoro le sorprendió que lo admitiera así de fácil.

Nami dijo que te golpearía si te veía ayudándonos – dijo Zoro, casualmente le sorprendía lo sobre protectora que a veces la fémina se mostraba con Sanji pero quizás era por "aquello".

Lo sé, pero me aburro… - dijo Sanji en un susurro.

¿No será que tienes miedo de poder hacer algo? – dijo Zoro, Sanji lo miró extrañado mientras esas palabras venían a su mente.

"_¡Esto sabe horrible! ¡No sirves de cocinero, Sanji!_ "

¿Miedo? – repitió él en pregunta, pero cuando se acercó a Zoro que estaba de espaldas a él para saber más sobre lo que le acababa de decir, pero comprobó que se acababa de quedar dormido.

Tch…- el rubio suspiró - ¿no qué dormías solamente de día? – dijo él y cerró los ojos un poco, de repente le estaba entrando el sueño, sin más se quedó dormido junto al peliverde que aún tenía los ojos abiertos, con muchas cosas en su mente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Miedo eh…- pensaba en voz alta. ¿A qué le tenía miedo exactamente? ¿Qué era eso que tanto quería ocultar de los tripulantes de ese barco? ¿Cuántos secretos debía esconder del mundo? ¿Acaso no era libre ya? ¿Qué quería de él mismo? Sentía que se asfixiaba entre tantas preguntas de nuevo, se estaba quedando sin aire dentro de él mismo y no podía hacer nada. Tomó el cuchillo que estaba cerca del fregador y lo miró con detenimiento.

¿Sanji-kun? – una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento para traerlo a la realidad.

¿Nami-san? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sanji dejando el cuchillo a un lado con cuidado. Nami lo miró a los ojos como estudiándolo, era claro que tenía una batalla mental dentro de él mismo, se veía algo alterado.

Acompáñame, tengo cosas que decirte – dijo ella tomando su mano, Sanji enrojeció y pasó a su modo enamorado en menos de tres segundos, era increíble cómo se recuperaba cuando una mujer estaba involucrada. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, si se propasaba lo golpearía. Y como había dicho, caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro que estaba lo bastante lejos del barco y de Zoro.

Sanji-kun, ¿Ya le diste tu sangre a Zoro? – preguntó ella.

No – contestó de inmediato.

¿Te ha dicho algo? – siguió ella.

Sí, que no es necesario aún – dijo él sentándose en la hierba.

Eso imaginé – Nami suspiró – ustedes dos sí que son difíciles…

Zoro no puede salir a luz del día porque está muy débil, ya es tiempo que tú le des lo que le toca – dijo Nami haciendo que Sanji le diera un poco de escalofríos pero no lo demostró. Ya sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, también sospechaba que los hábitos de sueño de él eran muy extraños, era probable que tuvieran relación con lo de darle sangre.

Eso pensé, ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que me dio su sangre – dijo el rubio mirando a Nami.

Bien, veo que ya no tienes problemas con el asunto, ahora vayamos con lo preocupante – Nami se sentó sobre un pedazo de tronco que había por ahí tirado y miró a Sanji.

¿Qué es lo preocupante? – preguntó Sanji. ¿Es qué había algo más preocupante además de darle su sangre?

Nami se preparó y pasó un dedo muy lentamente por el cuello de Sanji que quedaba a la vista, esta parte no era tapada por la ropa que cargaba, daba la casualidad que era donde Zoro había estado a punto de morder la otra noche. La reacción de Sanji no se hizo esperar, un leve gemido de sorpresa salió de su boca, haciendo que Nami se asustara por lo repentino para luego recuperar su estado pensativo.

Lo sabía, ya ha estado muy cerca de ti… ¿ha intentado morder ahí, no? – preguntó ella tocándose la frente, Sanji con la mano en la boca por lo avergonzado que estaba asintió tratando de no decir más que eso, no entendía que había sido esa reacción en él.

Normalmente los vampiros eligen la parte en que más sangre se acumula en el cuerpo, o más bien, la parte en que pueden tener más acceso, en este caso tu cuello es uno de esos lugares, ya lo marcó para morderlo la próxima vez que lo tenga a la vista – ahora Sanji entendía porque no lo había mordido, solo había marcado el lugar en su mente para venir después cuando tuviera oportunidad.

A eso se le llama la "_marca de ojos_" – dijo Nami.

Recuerda que un Nova está a disposición de su amo, eso implica que el vampiro marque a su Nova para su alimentación – ella señaló su cuello – cuando él te muerda, aparecerá una marca en ese lugar, algo como un símbolo.

Seré como un ganado… - dijo Sanji.

Trata de no verlo así, aunque esa no es la peor parte de esto – Nami acercó su boca a la parte que había tocado del cuello de Sanji, este solo se puso rojo, esa área estaba demasiada sensible para que pudiera manejarlo fácilmente.

¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Ves como te pones? Eso es peligroso para tu orgullo…- ella puso su mano sobre su piel con algo de fuerza, Sanji cayó al suelo con ella encima - ¿te imaginas como será cuando te muerda? – ella agarró con la otra mano su quijada para que la mirara.

Esto es el verdadero peligro de ser un Nova, corres el riesgo de que esto te guste, te harás adicto si no tienes cuidado. ¿Recuerdas que comparé esto con una sopa con ingredientes diferentes en cada ocasión? Sanji-kun, déjame decirte que llega un momento en que la sopa llega a terminarse y ese es el fin…

Aunque no digo que no se pueda hacer algo, solo se necesita control y juicio; sé que lo tienes, pero necesitas primero saber dónde estás parado – ella se levantó y le dio su mano para ayudarlo, él la tomó sin decir más.

Así que Sanji-kun te diré que debes hacer en tu "primera vez con Zoro" – dijo ella con una sonrisa maquiavélicamente para fastidiar a Sanji.

¡No lo digas así! ¡Destruyes mis sueños, Nami-san! – dijo entre lagrimas Sanji en el suelo.

Hai, hai, pero no te miento en eso… cuando él te muerda sentirás algo parecido a como si tuvieras sexo con alguien, ten cuidado… - esto último dejó helado a Sanji, si sentía así ¿no era mejor que fuera su amo una mujer? Lloraba internamente.

¿Qué? – sentiría que tenía ese tipo de actividades cuando Zoro lo mordiera, se negaba rotundamente, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera tener un efecto en él si se mentalizaba que era un hombre, había reaccionado de esa forma con Nami porque era una mujer y era algo normal. Ahora que se detenía a pensar en los hechos de hace un momento, ¿ella no había dicho que solo podía reaccionar así con el supuesto "amo"?

No entiendo una cosa. ¿Por qué reaccioné así contigo si tú no tienes un contrato conmigo? – dijo Sanji dejando a una Nami sorprendida, no esperaba la pregunta tan pronto.

Eso es porque yo… - Nami comenzó a hablar dejando boquiabierto a Sanji.

* * *

**Lalalalalala me pregunto:**

**¿Qué le habrá terminado de contar Nami a Sanji? **

**¿Qué sucederá en el romance entre Josephine y Orejas? Ok no ._.**

**¿Qué es "aquello" que dice Zoro?**

**¿Qué es eso que ahora traman Nami y Usopp?**

**¿Robin dónde está?**

**¿Por qué les parece familiar Sanji a Nami y Usopp?**

**Tantas interrogantes DX**

**Y ya no digo más porque ya me caigo de sueño XD**

**Buenas noches y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 83**

**Dejen comentarios 8D**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	7. Sangre

**Comienzo la tanda del trasnochador con esta actualización (?), en serio ustedes me hacen feliz con sus reviews y notificaciones XD, son mi motivación para escribir 8D**

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 07: SANGRE**

* * *

**ANTES**

Creí que Zoro te ayudaba a reparar el barco – dijo Nami un poco sorprendida al ver a Usopp reparando solo el barco en el mediodía.

Pues… - no sabía cómo explicarse el chico de nariz larga – él me está ayudando, pero al parecer solo puede hacerlo de noche…

¿De noche? Quieres decir qué…- Nami bajó hasta donde estaba el chico mirando a todos lados por si acaso Luffy o alguien más estaba cerca. A decir verdad habían más cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

Si, ¿no dijeron que era un Morialis?, no puede salir a la luz del sol al parecer, pero él le dijo a Sanji que solo tiene mucho sueño – dijo Usopp clavando un lamina de metal en la pared con mucha fuerza, quería evitar que volviera a entrar el agua por ese enorme agujero que se asemejaba a unas garras enormes.

Lo están engañando, no me extraña, pero si sigue así va a despertar "_la sed_" – Nami suspiró, si llegaban a eso tendrían un serio problema, no estaba segura de que Luffy pudiera contener a Zoro si se daba el caso, debía intervenir.

Hablaré con Sanji-kun, ya es momento que le explique lo demás – realmente no quería hacerlo, pero nadie más que ella podía guiarlo por ese oscuro sendero de los Nova. Usopp la miró totalmente preocupado por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

N-Nami… ¿Luffy está bien, no? – preguntó el dubitativo. Nami sin dejar ver sus ojos que eran tapados por un mechón solo sonrió.

También me encargaré de eso, pero necesito tu ayuda, no quiero que estén aquí en ese momento – dijo ella algo seria.

Dime que tengo que hacer y cooperaré – dijo él, sabía que su nakama no querría testigos ni nada por el estilo, aunque a él ya le parecía bastante normal desde hace dos años.

Bien ~ - le entregó un papel.

¡¿Esto?! ¡¿No es demasiado pronto?! – Usopp la miró asustado.

Creo que lo pueden manejar – Nami se levantó del suelo.

Si tú lo dices, mujer demonio… - dijo él.

¿Dijiste algo Usopp-kun?~ - ella tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente.

N-Nada – asintió asustado.

* * *

**AHORA**

¡¿Prueba?! – dijeron al unísono Sanji y Zoro, delante de ellos estaba una enorme puerta de madera que marcaba el inicio de otro siniestro bosque, claro que no tan pantanoso como en el que se habían encontrado a los Ghouls. Aún no amanecía y por esa razón Zoro seguía despierto.

Si, como dije, es una prueba de iniciación para los nuevos tripulantes, la hacemos todos los años – dijo Usopp como si estuvieran en la universidad y que ellos fueran las víctimas de una fraternidad. Incluso tenía libros y traje de chico estudioso para crear el ambiente.

¡NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS! – ambos patearon al chico de la nariz contra un árbol en medio de un ataque de fastidio.

Lo siento… - dijo la víctima con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz hecha añicos por el golpe.

Ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que he tenido que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y arrastrar este ataúd hasta aquí – dijo Sanji bostezando.

Bueno… eso… es para Zoro-kun, cuando amanezca no podrá estar afuera, es una medida temporal – dijo Usopp escondiéndose detrás de un árbol temiendo otra patada asesina por su respuesta.

¿O sea que crees que soy débil contra el sol? ¡Eso es para débiles, no lo necesito! – dijo Zoro como si nada.

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces Sr. Todopoderoso para qué diablos duermes todo el día? – dijo ahora Sanji en tono de burla.

Estoy… ¿meditando? – contestó él.

¡MENTIROSO! – los otros dos levantaron sus antebrazos como pegándole al aire junto a ellos en total sincronía para demostrar que algo en "algún" punto estaba mal en lo que decía Zoro.

(N/A: Ya conocen la famosa pose XD.)

Ya termina de explicar, acabaré con esto antes de que salga el sol – dijo tirándose en el suelo, sabía que aún faltaba una hora para que amaneciera y que la luz llegaría a todas partes en el bosque.

¿O sea que si está preocupado por el sol…? - dijeron Usopp y Sanji mientras lo miraban decepcionados de pensar que quizás era verdad lo de la meditación, era obvio que era imposible que fuera esa la razón, pero desearon pensarla en el fondo.

Deben encontrar el tesoro – Usopp le entregó el mapa a Sanji – solo tienen que traerlo y habrán terminado la misión, es necesario para conseguir una buena suma para comprar provisiones para el viaje – los miró.

¿Y por qué tú no vienes? – preguntó Sanji serio, había algo extraño en esa supuesta "misión".

¿Y por qué no viene Luffy o Nami? – ahora interrogó Zoro.

La miraba inquisidora de ambos estaban asfixiando a un Usopp que no sabía que decir ni hacer, tenía tanto miedo que probablemente metería la pata, Nami debió venir, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Tengo que atender a Luffy para que esté listo para el viaje" –recordó las palabras de Nami el día anterior, debía controlar la situación él mismo, era el que estaba a cargo. Con las piernas como fideos danzarines miró a ambos con una determinación difícilmente de hierro.

Alguien tiene que abrir la puerta, solo puede ser abierta desde afuera, Nami ni Luffy estarán disponibles hoy por asuntos internos que luego pueden que les expliquen… quizás, es todo lo que diré, son libres de irse si no quieren – terminó el hombre de la nariz que se enfrentaba a la muerte por así decirlo.

¡Si lo dice Nami-san, le traeré hasta los tesoros del mismo infierno si es posible! ~ - Sanji de repente se puso hiperactivo corriendo hacia la puerta, desde el punto de vista de los otros dos podía decirse que sus piernas se habían vuelto una especie de remolino mientras arrastraba el ataúd con él.

Ese idiota… bien, traeré lo que sea que hay que traer – dijo Zoro siguiendo al alucinado rubio que ya comenzaba a abrir la puerta con mortal insistencia, debía traer el infierno para cierta pelirroja, era su meta en ese día y no podía fallar, aún si tenía que ir con el marimo. Usopp cayó al suelo dando un enorme suspiro, eso había sido aterrador.

* * *

No había nadie en el barco como había previsto en el día anterior, Usopp se había encargado de dejar la vía libre para ella y su deber. Caminó con cierto recelo hasta la habitación de las chicas, abrió la compuerta que llevaba hasta ese lugar y pudo comprobar que abajo Luffy estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando la pared, al sentirla cerca él giró hacia ella esbozando una sencilla sonrisa para darle la bienvenida.

Nami, Usopp me dijo que esperara por ti aquí, ¿Qué querías? – preguntó simulando inocencia.

Jejeje Luffy, eres gracioso – Nami se sentó en las piernas de él – sabes lo que quiero…

Si, lo sé, pero no quería pedirlo aún – contestó él muy cerca de sus labios, el aroma de Nami se apropiaba de sus sentidos de una manera deliciosa. Ella tomó su quijada y le dio un beso en la boca, con su lengua buscó con impaciencia los colmillos que necesitaba. Luffy le siguió el juego pero a su forma, no la dejaría tener lo que quería sin tener un juego previo.

Con suma impaciencia acumulada la tomó por la cintura y le dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella en menos de dos movimientos para sorpresa de Nami, siempre se las jugaba de esa forma haciendo que pareciera más débil de lo que ya parecía. Ella bajó el cierre frontal de su blusa dejando a la vista una marca que asemejaba a una estrella de color azul, estaba en todo el medio de su hombro derecho.

Nami, después de que arreglemos el Merry iré por esos sujetos… - dijo como algo que iba a hacer no importara lo que alguien más tuviera que decir al respecto, todo el peso de su venganza caería sobre aquellos que osaron atacar a su tripulación, vengaría a sus nakamas muertos. Eso era lo que ansiaba más que nada.

Eso pensé, ¿no hay nada más que pueda decir para evitarlo, no? – dijo ella intentando sonreír, sabía que no podía detener a Luffy por más tiempo, lo había retrasado dos años ya, era imposible que pudiera dejarlo más tiempo por más excusas que inventara. Ya era el momento de alzarse una vez más contra todos sus enemigos que los hicieron caer dos años atrás.

No, pero puedes estar ahí cuando le patee el trasero a todos, ahora somos más nakamas– dijo Luffy con una sonrisa que terminó por reconfortar a Nami, tenía sus dudas pero sentía que desde que habían llegado esos dos con sus malas actitudes, algo había mejorado en el ambiente, no estaba segura si se trataba del mismo Merry que se sentía diferente pero el punto era que algo era diferente ahora, tal vez ya podían salir de ese agujero.

Hai, hai, Capitán, lo que usted diga, solo espero llegar completa para cuando eso suceda – Nami rió en alta voz, luego de hacer un minuto de silencio estiró los brazos alrededor del cuello del sombrero de paja haciendo que se acercara a ella aún más. Así Luffy quedó frente a la marca en forma de estrella de su hombro, abrió la boca mostrando sus filosos colmillos, tenía tiempo de no estar de esta forma con Nami, la aprovecharía al máximo.

¡Sé que estás pensando! ¡Te mataré si no puedo moverme después! – dijo Nami muy amenazante.

¡Hai…! - Luffy estaba aterrado. Sin más que decir, Luffy atravesó la piel de Nami con una suave mordida, podía sentir el estremecimiento de ella al hacerlo, debía doler después de mucho tiempo, trató de ir con calma pero el hambre recién descubierta era más apremiante. Los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron rojos al sentir la sangre bajando por su garganta, ese sabor que solo podía ser descrito como refrescante y profundo, llenaba su seco interior de energía.

Nami solo tiritaba por el creciente aumento de los mordisqueos, eso solo significaba que Luffy se estaba emocionando demasiado y para su horror ella también, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo de esa forma? Había batallado tantas veces para que no tocara su piel con su lengua de esa forma tan obscenamente genial.

"¿Dije obscenamente genial?" – Nami quedó shockeada por su propio pensamiento y se sonrojó de inmediato, comenzó a patalear con las piernas sobre la espalda de Luffy para que ya la soltara, pero este estaba lejos de poder hacerlo, si seguía así no iba a poder detenerse, mejor dicho no iba a tener la cordura para hacerlo. Y justamente eso se lo había advertido a Sanji para que ahora ella viniera a pecar de lo mismo. Con un certero golpe en las partes nobles de Luffy, Nami pudo librarse de su placentera tortura.

¡Nami! ¡Eso duele! – dijo Luffy retorciéndose en el suelo.

Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa, así que sopórtalo – dijo Nami sin darle la cara, lo dejó tirado en el cuarto para escapar de su vista, no quería que viera como estaba; agitada y roja; cada vez se daba cuenta de que ser un Nova era un trabajo arriesgado y difícil; rogaba que a Sanji le fuera bien.

* * *

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sanji dándose cuenta de que era al menos la quinta vez que pasaban cerca de ese árbol de cedro, miró a Zoro con recelo, estaba tratando de no pensar aquello que estaba atravesando de un hemisferio a otro su cerebro pero parecía lo más lógico.

Dime Marimo, tienes pésimo sentido de orientación ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio haciendo que Zoro fuera atravesado por una flecha imaginaria que decía "perdido". Sanji tomó eso como un "si", eso explicaba porque solo daban vueltas en el mismo lugar.

¡No es así! ¡Es imaginación tuya! – Zoro intentaba esconder su vergüenza, pero obviamente ya había sido atrapado en otra mentira. Ahora su Nova tomó el mapa con desespero, no tenía caso decirle algo al respecto. Ahora que lo pensaba la principal característica de las ruinas Roronoa era que hacían que las personas se perdieran en ella.

Una pregunta – dijo de repente Sanji.

Una respuesta – bromeó Zoro haciendo que el rubio le tirara una patada que aterrizó en la corteza de un árbol abriendo un gran agujero junto a la cabeza de él.

¿Qué? – suspiró Zoro.

El que no pudieras escapar de las ruinas era a causa de tu pésimo sentido de orientación ¿o me equivoco? - el peliverde asintió ante esta pregunta con fastidio, era pésimo tener que admitirlo tan abiertamente.

¿Y no veías las marcas de aquellos peces en las paredes? – preguntó el rubio algo intrigado mientras revisaba el mapa, echó un rápido vistazo a Zoro para darse cuenta de que este no tenía idea de que le estaba diciendo.

No tengo esa habilidad, tienes unos ojos especiales… – dijo Zoro.

¿Ojos especiales? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con interés, Sanji aún seguía con el pie incrustado en el árbol mientras observaba a Zoro que se recostaba en el mismo.

mmm puedes ver cosas que otros no, cosas que no deberían ser vistas por seres humanos normales, esos peces quizás eran las inscripciones del hechizo que me mantenía ahí… tal vez – a decir verdad no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió en las ruinas pero esa era la hipótesis más aceptable para él hasta el momento. Habían cosas que aún le intrigaban de Sanji.

Ya veo… - eso le hacía pensar en multitud de cosas que no diría en ese momento, Nami le había contado algo más sobre el momento en que le diera su sangre, la primera toma era diferente a todas las demás. Sus secretos corrían peligro en ese instante, debía tener cuidado con lo que haría.

Sigamos, ya comienza a amanecer – Zoro se levantó justo al lado de la pierna alzada de Sanji y la sacó con un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio, el peliverde llevó su mano a su cintura para que evitar que cayera al suelo.

Oye, ¿qué haces?, estás demasiado cerca – bufó Sanji.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso te asusta? – contestó en burla, jaló su camisa para acercar su rostro mientras que con la otra mano libre sujetaba lateralmente su pierna con fuerza, el rubio estaba acorralado contra un árbol por segunda vez en la semana. Primero, había sido en el barco; ahora la escena se repetía de nuevo.

Por supuesto, un marimo pervertido anda suelto, no quiero que me convierta en un alga parlante y rara – Sanji soltó el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca al hablar haciendo que Zoro tosiera en el proceso. El rubio aprovechó para empujarlo hacia el suelo, sin esperar algún reclamo se sentó sobre su abdomen para inmovilizarlo con su peso por si acaso.

¿Alga rara? Sí, que tienes agallas para decir algo como eso, queso rancio – Sanji lo levantó desde el cuello de su camisa hasta hacerlo quedar sentado con él aún encima.

¿A quién le dices queso rancio? ¿Quieres morir? – el rubio jalaba sus mejillas haciendo que la cara de Zoro se viera chistosamente deformada, la vena de fastidio apareció en la frente del marimo, ya era suficiente. De un movimiento logró ponerse sobre Sanji quien miraba sorprendido el repentino cambio de lugar, quizás había llegado el momento que tanto temía. Respiró hondo y escondiendo su ojo de la vista del sujeto que tenía arriba, descubrió un poco su cuello, esto le indicaba al peliverde que tenía el paso libre.

"Jeh~ sin mediar palabras, no eres muy comunicativo" – pensó Zoro, ya entendía el por qué de esa "misión", el objetivo era otro al parecer. No rechazó la invitación acercándose más a la piel que desde hace días quería tocar y cuya sangre quería saborear, había aguantado bastante, lucharía por contenerse, no quería matar a Sanji. Por su parte, el Nova cerró los ojos en espera de los colmillos que desatarían algo en él, según lo que le había contado Nami, confiaba en que su razón no lo abandonara.

"Vamos marimo" – este se llenaba de ansiedad, sentía que los segundos de repente pasaban demasiado lentos haciendo que su tortura fuera aún peor. Ya sentía la respiración de Zoro, luego sentía su lengua haciendo una figura en su piel. Aquello lo hizo estremecerse debajo de él, un ligero jadeo salió de su boca involuntariamente. Cuando Zoro iba a morderlo el suelo debajo de la mano en que se apoyaba sobre Sanji hizo un ruido mecánico mientras se hundía.

¿Eh? – ambos soltaron antes de caer por un abismo que se abrió debajo de ellos, cayeron sobre una rama que estaba llena de limo en la cual rodaron como pelotas hacia abajo, hasta estrellarse contra un muro de piedra en el fondo. Un poco después del ataúd y el mapa aterrizaron sobre ellos.

"¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?!" – pensaba Zoro totalmente contrariado por los hechos, justo cuando tenía al rubio a su merced, ¿es qué acaso algún dios o algo por el estilo lo odiaba? ¿Quizás era la venganza de Josephine? ¡Orejas lo vengaría!

"¡Maldición!" – ahora era Sanji quien maldecía internamente, ¿acaso se trataba de la venganza de Orejas por haberlo rechazado? ¡Josephine tendría su revancha!

"¡Ganaré!" – sus débiles mentes iniciaban un combate a largo plazo sin algunos de los dos saberlo.

Sanji tomó el mapa que estaba junto a él, lo revisó con cuidado para darse cuenta de algo importante – alga fea, hemos encontrado el templo del mapa – dijo él, enseñando desde la distancia su hallazgo, el tesoro debía estar cerca de ellos, quizás adentro.

Vamos – dijo Zoro caminando tranquilamente bajo los rayos del sol del amanecer, aún estando en el fondo de esa extraña cueva podía llegar la luz a causa de que arriba de ellos no habían árboles, justo detrás del gran templo se encontraba una cascada y más al fondo más bosque que recorrer.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sanji al ver que unas llamas aparecían en la espalda de Zoro, justo donde le llegaba la luz.

Si, solo es la resaca – contestó con tranquilidad él mientras seguía avanzando.

¡¿Cómo diablos eso puede ser una resaca?! ¡Metete de una maldita vez en tu ataúd! – gritó el rubio con exasperación, era increíble ver lo terco que podía ser el vampiro.

¡No quiero! – comenzó a correr.

¡Espera, vampiro de mierda! – el otro comenzó a perseguirlo hasta el templo que parecía ser donde quería esconderse del sol. Una puerta de hierro se interponía entre Zoro y la sombra; desenvainó su espada y cortó en varios pedazos la entrada para poder entrar maravillando a Sanji por lo destructivo y preciso que podía ser. Era la primera vez que veía a Zoro usando su katana blanca, era impresionante.

Jeh ~ - Zoro hizo burla hacia Sanji desde donde estaba, este último no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, lo metería en ese ataúd así fuera lo último que llegara hacer. Y así comenzó la persecución que llevó varias horas, hasta que habiendo recorrido todo el edificio no habían encontrado absolutamente nada en el. Agotados y tirados en el suelo se rompían los sesos pensando en donde diablos podía estar el maldito tesoro, tenían que llevarle algo a Nami o si no serían golpeados hasta el final de los tiempos. Bueno, en realidad solo Zoro, Sanji planeaba fingir enfermedad o algo para pedir "clemencia".

Vámonos, seguiré buscando en la noche… - dijo Zoro, podía buscar el tesoro en la noche, ahora no podía pensar por el cansancio, estaba seguro que ya era mediodía, había estado más tiempo despierto del que podía soportar. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida en donde el sol estaba en lo más alto, pero antes de que pudiera pisar la luz Sanji lo abrazó desde la espalda poniendo sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de él. Esto dejó descolocado a Zoro por completo, no entendía que pretendía, el rubio acercó su boca a su nuca y dio una suave lamida que hizo que su víctima quedara paralizada por el contacto.

Marimo-chan, si yo fuera tú no bajaría la guardia ~ - Sanji tomó impulso hacia atrás y le aplicó un suplex alemán contra el suelo dejando mareado por el golpe al marimo. Él lo tiró hacia un lado y rápidamente lo lanzó en el ataúd que había dejado abierto con anterioridad.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta Zoro metió la mano para evitarlo - ¡No te atrevas! – Sanji encendió su cigarrillo con lentitud, esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginó en un principio, lo menos que quería era tener a una antorcha humana como acompañante camino hacia al Merry.

Si cooperas te daré un poco de mi sangre pero bajo mis condiciones y si no te patearé hasta que estés de acuerdo – sentenció.

Como si pudieras – contestó el peliverde.

Bien, si no me crees – Sanji tomó la katana de Zoro, la desenvainó un poco ante él dueño y cortó un poco su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, una herida bastante grande estaba ante el vampiro, el líquido rojo que tanto ansiaba estaba frente a él.

¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? – preguntó Sanji.

Zoro tragó saliva – lo tomo…

Sanji le extendió su mano y Zoro la tomó, lamió el dedo pulgar con hambre y desesperación. El chico de cabellos dorados tuvo que cerrar la tapa del ataúd un poco, no quería ver como estaba succionando su dedo, era algo demasiado estimulante como para poder dejarlo a la vista, se tapó su boca con la otra mano por instinto. La lengua de Zoro rozaba circularmente la extremidad de Sanji, las manos del espadachín se apropiaban del brazo de su sirviente, cada vez tomaba más sangre haciendo que él jadeara desde su lugar.

"Deliciosa, nunca he probado algo como esto…" – la sangre de Sanji le parecía entre salada y dulce, era un combinación muy extraña y por eso algo exótica, pero era única.

"Detente, Zoro" – el mismo se hablaba mentalmente, debía parar, había llegado al límite de lo necesario para vivir. A regañadientes soltó la mano de Sanji y la empujó hacia afuera, dejó que la compuerta se cerrara, eso sería conveniente para él. Sanji cayó sentado al suelo, eso había sido demasiado intenso, pensó que con solo un dedo todo sería llevadero, pero su mente le jugó una mala jugada de nuevo, todo le había hecho pensar en cierto acto que nombraría por su propia salud mental.

¿Estás satis-satisfecho? – trató de controlar su tono agitado de voz en vano.

S-Si, tengo sueño y yo…zzz – Zoro cayó en un profundo sueño de inmediato, Sanji abrió la tapa y comprobó que estaba dormido ya. Podía decirse que había hecho trampa, no había sido mordido aún, eso le daba tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para cuando sucediera. Él esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y cerró la puerta del ataúd, por ahora debía llevarlo de vuelta al barco.

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE**

No encontramos ningún tesoro – dijo Sanji.

¿Tesoro? ¿Qué tesoro? – preguntó Nami algo extrañada, ¿había un tesoro cerca y ella no lo sabía? Imposible.

Si, el narizotas nos dijo que debíamos traer un tesoro de aquel bosque – dijo Zoro.

No hay ningún tesoro ahí que yo sepa, ¿no es verdad, Usopp? – Nami volteó hacia el aludido que caminaba sigilosamente hacia los pasamanos del barco para escapar.

¿El tesoro? El tesoro está en sus corazones ~ - Usopp contestó en forma cantada lo último. Una energía oscura rodeaba a Sanji y Zoro, estaban listos para darle una paliza al hombre mentiroso, ambos comenzaron a perseguirlo por todo el barco.

¡Ven aquí maldito narizotas! – gritó Sanji.

¡Me las pagaras Usopp! – gritó Zoro.

¡Yo también quiero jugar! – Luffy los perseguía pensando que se trataba de un juego.

Al parecer la misión improvisada de Nami estaba dando sus frutos, ya no sentía esa enorme pared que tenía Sanji hacia todos, incluyendo a Zoro. Era algo gratificante, sabía que no podía obligarlo a cambiar esa actitud ya que ella misma era así con los demás, pero para sobrevivir debía confiar en ellos. Si Luffy planeaba mantenerlos ahí de verdad, debía hacer algo, eso le alegraba el día, ya sabía cómo se sentían los hermanos mayores con sus hermanos menores.

Todos se ven tan felices ~ - dijo una voz femenina detrás de Nami.

Si, aunque a veces pueden ser un dolor en trasero – Nami sonrió hasta que se preguntó quien más podía estar en el barco si los otros tres estaban corriendo por todos lados. Volteó aterrada para encontrarse con un rostro familiar - ¡¿Robin?!

Hola, Nami-chan ~ - una mujer que no aparentaba más de 28 años estaba sentada al lado de los arboles de mandarina observando todo el barullo que estaban armando los hombres de la tripulación.

* * *

**La barrera que tenía Sanji hacia los demás comienza a caer poco a poco x3, ahora sabemos que Luffy también es un vampiro y que Nami es su Nova D8, ¿qué noticias traerá Robin? ¿Y qué hay de la venganza de Luffy? Tantas cosas DX**

**Nos vemos la otra semana c:**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	8. La serpiente enroscada parte 1

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 08: LA SERPIENTE ENROSCADA**

**PARTE I**

* * *

Ok… esto no tiene mucha gracia – Sanji jalaba la mejilla de Zoro mientras lo miraba fijamente, estaban en la cubierta del Merry en pleno mediodía. Zoro yacía en el suelo tomando una siesta con suma tranquilidad.

La única diferencia es que ahora duerme afuera y no en una caja como idiota – dijo Usopp ahora quien sostenía un martillo sobre la cabeza del susodicho. Sanji dio la señal para que se ejecutara el "plan maestro", sin más preámbulo Usopp soltó el martillo que fue a dar a la cabeza de Zoro haciendo que soltara un gran grito que se escuchó en todo el mar por donde navegaban.

¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! – Zoro se tocaba la cabeza completamente adolorido por el golpe, miró a los dos culpables mientras tomaba su espada blanca listo para hacerlos pedacitos si hacía falta, dependía de si imploraban misericordia o no.

Es que nos dio rabia verte ahí dormido, nada más – dijo Sanji sin importarle las ansias asesinas que crecían detrás de él.

Cierta persona nos hizo trabajar de noche y no hemos podido dormir en absoluto, muérete por favor Zoro-san – dijo Usopp cooperando con Sanji en sus quejas.

No se preocupen, haré que los dos duerman para siempre sin problemas – Zoro comenzó a perseguirlos y ambos escapaban de sus potentes ataques que les lanzaban.

¡Si que se divierten! – decía Luffy desde su puesto especial, estaba sentado en la cabeza del Merry. Miró de vuelta hacia el mar, era gratificante volver a sentir la brisa al navegar por el mar, ahora mismo se dirigían hacia la isla Orange, el mar misterioso de los barcos perdidos. Solo de pensar en toda la aventura que se avecinaba se emocionaba demasiado.

¿Robin dónde estabas? Perdimos contacto de repente, me preocupé por no saber nada de ti – miró sus pies – primero Usopp y después tú…

Lo siento Nami, pasaron muchas cosas en el viaje, perdí mi Den Den Mushi – se disculpó Robin, sabía que Nami aunque no lo aparentara se preocupaba por la seguridad de todos sus nakamas, que ella estuviera así con su llegada y la de Usopp tenían que haber pasado muchas cosas malas. La abrazó para confortarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, unas simples palabras no serían suficiente, necesitaba recordarle que ya estaba ahí y que no iría a ningún lado.

Robin… - Nami se sintió aliviada por el gesto y la miró.

Por cierto, veo que tenemos dos compañeros nuevos – dijo Robin mirando a los dos que peleaban sobre la cubierta con rabia.

Si, esos dos son un nuevo problema que el Capitán añadió a mi lista… - a decir verdad el cambio de actitud de Sanji era notable, al principio era más negativo pero ahora un negativo con ganas de hacer algo o eso le parecía a Nami.

Ese marimo de ahí es Zoro, es un vampiro Morialis – dijo Nami señalando al peliverde.

¡¿A quién demonios llamas así, Nami?! – dijo Zoro molesto mirando hacia su dirección, Sanji al escuchar que Zoro le hablaba medio gritado a la pelirroja dirigió una de sus patadas a la cabeza de él.

Y ese que lo golpeó y con quien se lleva terriblemente es su Nova, ¿no son tan contradictorios? – rió Nami mientras seguía señalándose.

Si, lo son, pero me parece curioso que aún haya un Morialis, es probable que seas el último, espadachín-san –dijo Robin observándolo como un animal en peligro de extinción que debería ser puesto en cautiverio, todos estaban seguros que veían un brillo maligno en los ojos de la pelinegra.

Deberíamos diseccionarlo para ver si es igual a las demás clases de vampiros – sugirió ella con notable normalidad, como si estuviera pidiendo el desayuno.

¡Robin, no digas esas cosas tan morbosas! – Nami la regaño algo asustada del lado tenebroso de su amiga.

Esta mujer es peor que esa mujer usurera… - Zoro de ahora en adelante dormiría con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, nadie aseguraba que despertara completo si se descuidaba.

Mucho gusto Robin-chan, mi nombre es Sanji, aquí estoy para servirte – Sanji tomó la mano de Robin colocando un pequeño beso como saludo, en su tierra natal saludaban a las mujeres hermosas de esa forma o eso quería aparentar para aprovecharse.

Ara, Nova-san es un gusto conocerte, ¿me dejas diseccionarte? – dijo ella tomando las manos de Sanji con cariño o eso quería transmitirle.

¡Claro! ¡Cualquier cosa que pidas, Mellorine! – el ojo de Sanji respondía con un corazón hacia Robin.

¡Idiota! – dijo Zoro al ver que tiraría su vida por una mujer después de todos los esfuerzos que había puesto en su patética existencia.

¡Marimo! ¡Cállate! – el rubio devolvió otro insulto para comenzar su ciclo interminable de discusiones, ya era una costumbre.

Así que ahora tenemos dos vampiros y dos novas a bordo, tenemos muchas entidades exóticas en esta tripulación – rió Robin en sus adentros, al decir esto todos quedaron en un silencio que era invadido por el suspenso.

¿Dijiste que habían dos vampiros y dos novas, no? Sé quién es el otro vampiro, pero aún desconozco quien es el nova… - dijo Zoro, era la única duda que tenía, sabía quién era el vampiro pero por alguna razón no podía oler a su nova, le costaba decir si se trataba de alguno de esos tres además de Sanji que estaban en el barco.

El nova soy yo – dijo Nami – debí decirles a los dos antes, pero la verdad es que Luffy es un Dignatis y como los quería de recompensa se me olvidó contarles – dijo ella como si nada, sorprendiendo a Zoro.

¡¿Tú eres el Nova?! ¡Pensé que tú eras la vampiresa por lo malvada y tacaña! – los ojos casi se le salieron de la impresión al peliverde.

¡Grosero! ¡Es Luffy! – Nami lo golpeó en la cabeza añadiendo otro chichón en el espadachín. Sanji no se sorprendió, ella le había contado la verdad en aquel bosque días antes cuando le explicaba los peligros de ser un Nova, aún así le era increíble, eso explicaba por qué los encontraron tan rápido en la ciudad, Luffy tenía la habilidad de detectar a otros vampiros y su linaje también. Y lo mejor de todo: su ubicación exacta. Si eran caza recompensas con ese tipo de habilidad eran temibles.

¿Entonces cuál es la habilidad de los Morialis? – pregúntó Robin algo emocionada con una libreta en mano, era información muy interesante, debía tomar notas.

Cómo si fuera a decírselos, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo y más cuando ni siquiera Luffy ha dicho la suya – dijo Zoro.

La mía es detectar vampiros y su clase – dijo con tranquilidad el aludido, se había acercado al ver a todos reunidos al fondo.

¡No lo digas así nada más! – gritó el peliverde molesto, ahora tendría que decir la suya, cosa que no deseaba por más de una razón – tch… mi habilidad es desorientar a las personas…

… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Sanji estalló en risas – ¿entonces tu habilidad es tan fuerte que hasta tú pierdes? buahahahahahaha – se tiró al suelo a reírse a carcajadas junto con Usopp.

¡Un marimo perdido que pierde personas jajajajajaja! – agregó Usopp.

¡Cállense! – el peliverde estaba rojo de la vergüenza, era por eso que no quería decirlo.

Ya veo, así que ese es el poder de esa especie de vampiro, me hace plantearme de verdad si están extintos o perdidos – bromeó Nami haciendo que el coro de risas fuera aún más fuerte.

Los mataré algún día… - la víctima de las burlas se tiró en una esquina lejos de todos.

Al parecer creo que estamos cerca de ese mar de barcos que me hablaste, Usopp – dijo Robin mirando hacia un lado, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el clima se enfrió haciendo que más de uno temblara. Nami corrió al pasamano para poder ver bien, no esperaba llegar tan pronto.

Prepárense – dijo Luffy acomodándose su sombrero de paja, había algo siniestro en ese ambiente.

Navegando entre los barcos que se encontraban deshabitados a simple vista, hubo uno que les llamó la atención, era el que más estaba cerca de una neblina misteriosa que solo se mantenía en un solo lugar como si de una pared se tratara. El detector de peligro mental que tenía Nami estaba que echaba humo, algo le decía que podía ser perjudicial acercarse a ese barco en especial, pero era el que tenía más esperanzas de contener algo valioso en el.

Zoro tira el ancla, vamos a entrar – ordenó Nami algo insegura – nos dividiremos en grupo de dos – sacó unos papeles para escoger a los equipos al azar, no todos podían entrar en el barco. Cada uno tomó uno con ansias, ya querían saber que sería de ellos en esa expedición. Nami y Zoro sacaron un papel con punta verde; Robin y Luffy uno azul; Usopp y Sanji uno amarillo.

El equipo amarillo se queda en el barco haciendo guardia; el equipo verde y azul entrarán a explorar el barco; si no regresamos en unas dos horas prepárense para lo peor – ordenó Luffy.

Menos mal me quedo en el barco…- suspiró Usopp aliviado.

Yo quería ir también – Sanji hizo un puchero.

Usopp los que se quedan en el barco siempre les pasan cosas tenebrosas en las historias – Luffy iluminó su cara de una forma aterradora para asustar al chico de la nariz larga.

¡No me asustes! N-No me pasará nada – de la nada sacó amuletos de todos los tipos para protegerse del mal, incluyendo ajos.

Sanji-kun cuento contigo – dijo Nami yendo detrás de Luffy mientras Zoro amarraba una soga al otro lado del barco, desde esa altura aunque el Merry fuera pequeño podía igual subir.

¡Hai Nami-san! – respondió él.

* * *

¡Yo iré abajo! – dijo Luffy corriendo con Robin que lo seguía de cerca.

Tengan cuidado, no sabemos si hay alguien más aquí – dijo Nami.

Lo tendremos – contestó Robin antes de perderse de la vista de la navegante.

Vamos al cuarto del capitán y luego a la del navegante, debe haber algo útil – dijo ella caminando, Zoro comenzó a seguirla por el corredor, cada paso que daban hacían que la madera rechinara ruidosamente, nadie decía nada y eso hacia todo algo incomodo.

Nami, ¿por qué te iban a dar una recompensa por mí? – preguntó de improviso Zoro haciendo que ella casi saltara por lo repentino, la había asustado.

Te dije que hay 7 clases de vampiros en este momento ¿no?, hay una especie de guerra en el mundo ahora mismo, no sé cómo eran las cosas hace 200 años, pero ahora para muchos solo existen 6 tipos de vampiros, la Dignatis está al borde de la extinción. Cada clan busca la forma de hacer caer a los demás solo para quedarse con el Leviathan – dijo Nami.

¿Leviathan? – preguntó él, en el pasado alguien había mencionado ese nombre antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo dentro de esas ruinas.

No estoy segura de lo que es, pero es algo que todos los clanes persiguen con ansias, creo que el ganador se quedará con él, es todo lo que sé – se quedó pensativa con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Con respecto a tu recompensa, esta data desde hace 200 años, desde el último Morialis que fue capturado y ejecutado. Danias era el clan más fuerte en el mundo en ese momento, proclamaron ante el mundo que los Morialis querían destruir el mundo y que eran los culpables de que hubieran tantas guerras entre clanes que afectaban a los humanos que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto. El gobierno mundial ordenó darles caza hasta que el último de ellos desapareciera y al parecer así fue, Robin no se equivocó en lo que dijo, probablemente eres el último de tu clan – Nami volteó hacia él.

Vaya, así que resulta que soy hasta un criminal… - dijo él sonriendo.

Escogiste un buen momento para tener un Nova, el puede ayudar a esconderte, no creo que hayan cerca otros del Dignatis como Luffy, solo ellos te podrían descubrir, o eso pienso, aun no sabemos cuáles son las habilidades de los otros clanes… - Nami estaba algo preocupada, no era muy alentador el panorama para esos dos.

Mientras estemos en el barco todo estará bien ¿no?, no tengo interés en destruir el mundo ni nada como eso – dijo Zoro tocando su espada para cortar la puerta del cuarto del capitán del barco que cayó de inmediato. Nami buscó en las gavetas del escritorio del capitán hasta encontrar lo que ansiaba, sacó una libreta en que ponía afuera la palabra diario. Lo abrió para leerlo en alta voz para que Zoro pudiera escuchar.

_Día 13 de octubre de 1878_

_Llevamos diez días navegando sin rumbo, hemos perdido orientación del sol, ya que siquiera aquí sale el sol. Esto es desesperante, no tenemos comida, no podemos pescar nada sin que esas cosas suban al barco, estamos encerrados en la misma habitación para evitar más víctimas. El vigía salió a explorar porque ya no aguantaba esperar la muerte en ese lugar, eso fue hace dos días, nunca volvió. Solo escuchamos sus gritos pidiendo ayuda y luego volvió el silencio. Sentimos arañazos en las puertas y voces extrañas que nos llaman, esto es insoportable._

Las siguientes páginas faltan… - dijo Nami extrañada buscándolas desesperadamente, necesitaba saber que había sucedido, pero solo se encontraban las dos últimas notas del capitán.

_Día 20 de octubre de 1878_

_Ya solo quedamos el navegante y yo, todos los demás salieron a pesar de nuestras suplicas, decían que algo les llamaba. Solo pudimos impedir que uno se fuera. Lo amarramos a la silla y al cabo de una hora acabó mordiéndose la lengua hasta morir._

_Día 21 de octubre de 1878_

_Desperté y el navegante ya no estaba, tampoco el cadáver del tripulante que se mordió la lengua, la puerta está abierta, iré a ver qué es ese ruido en cubierta… siento que esta pesadilla terminará esta noche…_

Aterrador… - Nami estaba pálida, ya volvía pensar lo de ir a New Orleans.

Al parecer es algo bastante fuerte… - dijo Zoro volteándose para buscar algo con la vista, sintió por un momento una presencia extraña detrás de los dos.

También me llevaré el informe de navegación que está aquí, busquemos a Luffy y a Robin ya… - Nami quería irse de ese lugar.

* * *

Robin y Luffy seguían explorando el barco con entusiasmo, ambos estaban curiosos de saber que podía haber en cada una de las habitaciones de ese barco.

¡Fantasma! ¡Sal! ¡Juguemos! – gritó Luffy sin obtener respuesta.

No creo que salgan así nada mas… - dijo Robin buscando con su antorcha entre unos papeles que resaltaban a la vista.

¿Qué es eso Robin? – preguntó el sombrero de paja al ver a su nakama muy entretenida.

Parecen las páginas de un diario – tenía problemas para leerlas, estaban cubiertas de algo que no podía ver bien.

Parece sangre… - dijo Luffy, volteó al sentir el ruido de algo metálico rodando por el suelo, algo le dio mala espina al igual que a su compañera, debían salir de ahí rápido, ya no había nada valioso en ese lugar. Unos susurros comenzaron a llenar el silencio que antes reinaba, cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos, Luffy sin pensarlo mucho cargó a Robin y emprendió huida.

¡Algo se está acercando! – gritó Luffy para excusarse del repentino movimiento.

¡Puedo verlo! – Robin respondió al ver como de repente sus sombras comenzaban a agrandarse y a tomar formas extrañas de serpientes que los perseguían a una velocidad impresionante. No podrían llegar a las escaleras para subir a cubierta porque estas estaban en zigzag, el pelinegro quedaría acorralado a mitad de camino así que decidió improvisar.

¡Gomu Gomu no Bazuca! – derribó la pared de un golpe y junto con Robin se impulsó con sus brazos hasta la cubierta en donde estaban Zoro y Nami a punto de bajar para buscarlos.

¿Qué sucedió Luffy? – preguntó Nami.

Unas serpientes misteriosas nos están persiguiendo – dijo Luffy señalando hacia el fondo del agujero que acababa de hacer. Enseguida las mencionadas serpientes salieron de ahí atrapando a Nami quien se sujetó de Zoro, el espadachín cortó la que agarraba la cintura de la pelirroja haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, él la tomó del brazo para llevarla con Luffy que ya se había posicionado en el pasamanos con Robin.

¡Sujétense! – Luffy ahora estiró sus brazos hasta el Merry, estaba listo para saltar al otro lado cuando una de las serpientes emergió del agua y golpeó el brazo de este para evitar que salieran de ahí. Luffy volvió a estirar sus brazos ahora contra el mástil pero otra serpiente lo tiró abajo, a este paso no lograrían escapar del grupo que se acercaba a su espalda.

¡Firebird Star! – un pájaro de fuego se estrelló con la cabeza de uno de los atacantes de Luffy - ¡Luffy aprovecha para saltar ahora! – gritó Usopp desde el Merry.

Luffy se impulsó contra el barco a una velocidad que permitía el peso de los otros tres compañeros. Ahora apareció una serpiente más grande que las otras, se podía decir que su cabeza era del grueso del mástil y estaban seguros que los podían engullir en un solo bocado, esta abrió su boca como leyéndoles la mente para comerlos.

¡¿Crees que te dejaré?! – Sanji saltó sobre la cabeza de la serpiente y amarró una soga dentro de su boca para sostenerse sobre ella, su cuerpo era resbaloso y corría el riesgo de caer al mar. En ese momento Luffy y compañía se estrellaron de cara contra el mástil, Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar para ir a socorrer a Sanji, este luchaba con la serpiente que no dejaba de moverse. Nami y Usopp comenzaron a preparar todo para salir de ahí rápido.

¡Suéltalo! – gritó Zoro extendiendo la mano a Sanji para que regresara al Merry.

¡Ya voy! – Sanji estaba por soltar la soga pero se percató que al moverse tanto su pie se había enredado, la serpiente no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se sumergió en las oscuras aguas para conseguir atrapar a su indefensa presa.

¡Sanji-kun! – gritó Nami al ver las burbujas en el agua. Zoro se lanzó al agua en busca de su Nova, Sanji era tan temerario de repente que a veces a Zoro le recordaba a un suicida. La visibilidad en el agua era malísima, si no fuera por unos ojos rojos que sobresalían en el agua, jamás hubiera visto al atacante del rubio.

Entonces lo vio, una colosal serpiente envolvía a Sanji, lo presionaba para que perdiera aire y hacer que se ahogara. Los ojos rojos pusieron su atención en Zoro y luego de nuevo en Sanji, abrió su boca para absorber algo del rubio. Una esfera brillante salía de la boca de Sanji haciendo que este dejara de moverse de repente.

"¿Le ha robado su alma? ¿Qué diablos es esta serpiente?" – Zoro se dispuso a atacar, nadó directo a la cabeza del demonio y sin miramientos le clavó la espada en la frente, sabía que ella no se estiraría para atacarlo porque como estaba enrollada no podía mover más su cuerpo. La esfera regresó al cuerpo de Sanji y este despertó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba asfixiando por abrir la boca, había perdido todo el aire que había retenido hasta hace un rato. Se tocó su boca y se retorcía adolorido, sus pulmones quemaban. Zoro se acercó al rostro de Sanji y haciendo uso de su fuerza para atraerlo, junto sus labios con los de él. El rubio se resistió un poco pero lo dejó proseguir, sentía el aire llegando a sus pulmones por fin.

"Te mataré por esto después" – Sanji hizo señas dando entender este mensaje.

"Te dejaré intentarlo" – él le respondió de la misma forma.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la serpiente que seguía retorciéndose del dolor, la espada que Zoro había hundido en su cabeza no era normal. Zoro tomó la espada y con un certero golpe de su pie la envió al fondo no si antes cortarla a la mitad, era mejor acabar con ese enemigo tan problemático de una vez por todas. Los dos nadaron hacia la superficie para ver una escalera que iba hacia el Merry.

¡Suban! – gritó Usopp desesperado, estaba preocupado porque tenían buen rato en el agua sin dar señales de vida.

* * *

Eso fue horrible… - dijo Sanji sobre el barco ya.

Esa cosa era un demonio… creo – dijo Zoro revisando su espada – es mejor que hagamos un mejor plan si deseamos regresar…

¡No quiero regresar! – lloró Usopp abrazando el mástil.

Es verdad, lanzarnos ciegamente en busca de tesoros no fue la mejor opción, necesitamos más información, vamos a la isla por mientras – dijo Nami fijando el curso a la isla Orange. Sanji miró pensativo el mar oscuro que estaba alejándose más y más, no estaba seguro si era imaginación suya, pero juraría que había escuchado algo extraño en el agua.

* * *

**Dejo el capitulo porque ya tengo que irme al curso y ya voy tarde… *como siempre XD*, tengo que ir a ensayar una obra x_x, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado ~**

**Nos vemos ~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	9. La serpiente enroscada parte 2

**Pasando rápidamente a actualizar *-***

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

**CAPITULO 09: LA SERPIENTE ENROSCADA**

**PARTE II**

* * *

**ANTES**

Entonces lo vio, una colosal serpiente envolvía a Sanji, lo presionaba para que perdiera aire y hacer que se ahogara. Los ojos rojos pusieron su atención en Zoro y luego de nuevo en Sanji, abrió su boca para absorber algo del rubio. Una esfera brillante salía de la boca de Sanji haciendo que este dejara de moverse de repente.

"¿Le ha robado su alma? ¿Qué diablos es esta serpiente?" – Zoro se dispuso a atacar, nadó directo a la cabeza del demonio y sin miramientos le clavó la espada en la frente, sabía que ella no se estiraría para atacarlo porque como estaba enrollada no podía mover más su cuerpo. La esfera regresó al cuerpo de Sanji y este despertó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba asfixiando por abrir la boca, había perdido todo el aire que había retenido hasta hace un rato. Se tocó su boca y se retorcía adolorido, sus pulmones quemaban. Zoro se acercó al rostro de Sanji y haciendo uso de su fuerza para atraerlo, junto sus labios con los de él. El rubio se resistió un poco pero lo dejó proseguir, sentía el aire llegando a sus pulmones por fin.

"Te mataré por esto después" – Sanji hizo señas dando entender este mensaje.

"Te dejaré intentarlo" – él le respondió de la misma forma.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la serpiente que seguía retorciéndose del dolor, la espada que Zoro había hundido en su cabeza no era normal. Zoro tomó la espada y con un certero golpe de su pie la envió al fondo no si antes cortarla a la mitad, era mejor acabar con ese enemigo tan problemático de una vez por todas. Los dos nadaron hacia la superficie para ver una escalera que iba hacia el Merry.

¡Suban! – gritó Usopp desesperado, estaba preocupado porque tenían buen rato en el agua sin dar señales de vida.

Eso fue horrible… - dijo Sanji sobre el barco ya.

Esa cosa era un demonio… creo – dijo Zoro revisando su espada – es mejor que hagamos un mejor plan si deseamos regresar…

¡No quiero regresar! – lloró Usopp abrazando el mástil.

Es verdad, lanzarnos ciegamente en busca de tesoros no fue la mejor opción, necesitamos más información, vamos a la isla por mientras – dijo Nami fijando el curso a la isla Orange. Sanji miró pensativo el mar oscuro que estaba alejándose más y más, no estaba seguro si era imaginación suya, pero juraría que había escuchado algo extraño en el agua.

* * *

**AHORA**

La voz de una mujer se dirigía hacia un confundido Sanji que veía hacia todos lados completamente perdido. Estaba en una especie de pantano o eso le parecía, sea donde fuera le daba pavor.

"_¿De qué te sirve ese nombre?"_

"_No has ganado nada con él para estar orgulloso."_

"_Incluso aunque logres vencerme no cambiará ese hecho, has perdido antes de venir aquí."_

La mitad del cuerpo de una mujer de largos cabellos verdes se asomaba en la orilla de un lago de aguas negras, Sanji se percató que incluso el cielo era negro, era impresionante que entre tanta oscuridad la figura de la joven en el agua aún fuera visible para él, casi podía decir que brillaba entre tanta penumbra.

Sanji… - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enigmática - ¿aún no estás conforme contigo mismo? ¿No es mejor así? Solo tienes que quedarte sin saber absolutamente nada… - la figura irreal le daba la idea de estar viendo una muñeca viviente en el agua, pero como esta provocaba ondas al moverse mínimamente, le recordaba que era una persona real. Al observar bien a la mujer se dio cuenta que esta no tenía rostro, no había ningún medio por el cual él pudiera escuchar su voz, pero aún así sabía que ella lo estaba mirando y él estaba escuchándola.

¿Quién eres? Tu rostro… – dijo Sanji algo aterrorizado, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse pesado sobre sus hombros, era como si algo de repente hubiera caído sobre su espalda. Y precisamente eso había pasado, ahora sus rodillas estaban pegadas en el suelo lodoso y su rostro muy cerca de la orilla donde la mujer se acercaba a paso lento. Sentía un miedo inmenso, quería levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, unas manos lo tomaron por el cabello obligándolo a mirar a la mujer.

¿Qué sucederá cuando lo veas? ¿Crees que será algo bueno? – el rostro vacio de la mujer terminó convirtiéndose en la cabeza de una serpiente negra que abrió la boca para devorarlo.

Sanji se levantó y justo en el momento preciso pudo taparse la boca para no soltar un grito de horror, no quería despertar a nadie por una cosa como esta. Ya era la séptima vez que tenía ese mismo sueño esta semana desde que habían llegado a la isla Orange.

Miró a Zoro que estaba dormido con la cara hacia el lado contrario de él. Se preguntarán que hacía Zoro durmiendo en la misma cama con Sanji, la respuesta era simple, Nami había sorteado los cuartos con los chicos en el inicio de la semana a razón de que solo podían alquilar tres habitaciones pequeñas de una cama por el poco dinero que tenían, producto de esto los cuartos quedaron divididos de esta forma: Nami y Robin tenían su habitación propia; Usopp y Luffy quedaron juntos en el cuarto de en medio; finalmente nuestro par problemático se repartía de alguna forma en su cuarto nupcial como había bromeado la pelinegra del barco en el momento.

**FLASHBACK**

**HACE UNA SEMANA…**

No quiero que pases de esta línea – advirtió Sanji trazando una línea imaginaria entre Zoro y él, no quería que se repitiera la escena que se habían dado en la ciudad anterior cuando despertó en ese hotel con Zoro.

Ambos estaban listos para dormir, el hotel les había proporcionado ropa a todos así que hasta con pijamas contaban por el momento, aunque a Sanji no le agradaba mucho el hecho de estar usando un pantalón corto para dormir, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con ropa más cerrada debido a que su ex – amo lo dejaba afuera como un perro. Eso era lo aterrador de acostumbrarse mucho a algo por más malo que fuera. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿llegaría a acostumbrarse a Zoro?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienes más espacio en tu lado? – reclamó Zoro.

Si no te gusta puedes dormir en el suelo – dijo como si nada él.

Está claro que no – contestó el espadachín de vuelta.

No veo el por qué, cuando estás en el barco duermes en cualquier lado – dijo Sanji en burla.

Sí, pero si hay posibilidad de dormir en una cama la aprovecharé – dijo desafiante Zoro – oh… ¿es que acaso Josephine tiene miedo de estar a solas con un hombre? – puso toda la burla que su cuerpo podía impregnar en sus palabras para herir el orgullo de su nova.

¿Josephine? No vengas con eso ahora, además ella no le tendría miedo a una planta que no puede ser considerada siquiera como humana… menos un hombre pfffff – Sanji tomó una almohada para reírse a carcajadas, no quería hacer escándalo a esa hora de la noche con su risa desenfrenada, le había hecho gracia su propio comentario. Por estar concentrado en esto no vio que unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros haciéndole caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

¿Eh? ¡Oye, suéltame! – dijo molesto el rubio mirándolo con mala cara.

Shhhhh, no quieres hacer escándalo ¿verdad? – Zoro lo miró con sorna - ¿qué sucede? ¿No me considerabas una planta? – dijo él notando un leve temblor al tomar los brazos de su nova.

No pasa nada, solo que… - una vena de fastidio aparecía de pronto en su frente - ¡Esta escena fuera toda erótica y genial si se tratara de una hermosa damisela, maldito marimo! – dio una certera patada que envió a volar a Zoro, este último logró poner su brazo para protegerse y no destruir la pared de paso; sabía que Nami se enojaría y los golpearía si causaban destrozos. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era la fuerza que últimamente estaban ganando sus patadas, no eran tan potentes al principio pero ahora hacían crujir sus huesos con cada toque.

Independientemente de que sea una mujer o no, te has puesto nervioso y no lo puedes negar – a pesar de que Nami los podía machacar a golpes, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de reñir al rubio. ¿Cómo decirlo? Se había vuelto su rutina de entretenimiento diario.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Yo ponerme nervioso a causa de una alga inútil? – dijo con sorna, de repente de su vista desapareció el espadachín para luego aparecer a centímetros de su rostro en cuestión de segundos, con la funda de la katana dio un golpe en su abdomen para hacerlo caer en la cama de nuevo. Zoro se sentó sobre una de las piernas de Sanji y levantó la otra a la altura de su propio hombro, siempre sujetándolo con su mano libre, ya que con la otra tenía bien agarradas las muñecas del rubio.

¿Y ahora estás nervioso? – dijo Zoro haciendo brillar sus ojos de color verde.

Para nada, imbécil – sí lo estaba no lo admitiría, no sabía cuál era el plan del marimo al tenerlo de esa forma, pero rogaba que no fuera más allá de una simple muestra de poder debido a su provocación. Sí era así, lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas, aún no había llegado el día en que le cedería el paso a un hombre, primero la Tierra giraría en sentido contrario.

¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces si hago esto no pasa nada ¿no? – Zoro dio una lamida al tobillo desnudo de Sanji, este se estremeció al sentir su lengua húmeda pasar por su piel e intentó quitarlo, pero el peliverde no lo dejó.

El vampiro se dio cuenta de que estaban en una posición algo sugerente, no tenía planeado hacer aquello, solo pensó que era la mejor manera de inmovilizarlo para evitar que le diera otra de esas patadas que lo dejaban adolorido. De cualquier forma, no era que quisiera molestarlo de ese modo, lo normal sería que lo hiciera con una mujer, pero por alguna extraña razón le satisfacía más aplicar esto en el rubio, le gustaba ver cómo reaccionaba ante este tipo de cosas.

Hazlo, habrán repercusiones después – espetó Sanji sin perder el fuego en su ojo visible. Zoro sintió una especie de excitación al ver su mirada, ese espíritu le gustaba y le obligaba a corresponder su ira de la misma forma.

Me pregunto cómo serán esas repercusiones de las que hablas – Zoro clavó sus dientes en la piel del tobillo sorprendiendo a Sanji, por más que peleó con sus instintos para no morderlo aún, terminó haciéndolo de todas formas. Se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento y eso le gustaba, la sensación de algo cálido bajando por su garganta lo empezó a turbar por dentro.

¡Ahh! – es lo único que pudo articular Sanji luego de sentir que mordían su tobillo, intentó mover sus piernas para golpearlo, pero estas se habían paralizado. Zoro volvió a morder nuevamente su tobillo, solo que ahora en otra parte formando así otro par de puntos rojos en los que resaltaba varios hilos de sangre que bajaban por su pierna.

Quiero más… - el peliverde estiró la pierna para poder apreciarla de frente y así relamer todas las corrientes de sangre que habían escapado de su boca, no podía desperdiciar tan esquicito manjar, ese sabor podía terminar por convertirse en una droga si no tenía cuidado. Pero el cuidado se escapó de sus manos al volver a probar la sangre y fue aún peor al escuchar un débil gemido por parte de su nova que había conseguido taparse la boca para evitar que escaparan más ruidos vergonzosos.

"Sus colmillos… es como si tuvieran electricidad" – Sanji maldecía desde sus adentros la sensación placentera y dolorosa que mandaba Zoro a su sistema nervioso, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto loco repentinamente, hallaba enviciante ser mordido de esa forma. Debía detenerlo antes de que terminara de encantarle esa situación, sentía que si no lo hacía cruzaría una línea muy delgada y peligrosa. Y sus temores se fueron acrecentando cuando sintió la mano de Zoro aproximándose a su ingle, los escalofríos llegaron de golpe hasta su espalda, si había un momento para detenerlo, ese era el momento.

Sanji se incorporó como pudo, sentándose para quedar de frente al rostro de Zoro, un momento de silencio reinó entre ellos, es como si el tiempo decidiera poner punto final a su labor por unos instantes. Estaban tan cerca que incluso Zoro podía sentir el olor adictivo de la nicotina en Sanji, pero esa cercanía nuevamente no lo dejaba del todo satisfecho y sin pensar mucho en ello lo besó, le hizo probar el sabor de su propia sangre.

Y Sanji en respuesta al choque de sus lenguas, mordió el labio inferior de Zoro para agregar más líquido carmesí al sangriento beso. Sin darse cuenta de que estaban en el borde de la cama a causa de tanto movimiento, la gravedad les hizo recordar que aún estaban en la tierra y que el tiempo estaba corriendo de nuevo. Ahora Sanji quedó sobre Zoro con una mirada de total confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

V-Vamos a dormir – dijeron ambos al unísono algo incómodos mientras se levantaban.

T-Tú toma el lado de la cama que te venga en gana – volvieron a decir a la vez. Sin decir nada más se tiraron en la cama cada uno hacia su lado y con muchas almohadas de por medio, era mejor no estar tan cerca, podía ser placenteramente perjudicial para ambos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Debido a que se había puesto a recordar lo acontecido hace unos días atrás, se había olvidado por completo de su extraño sueño. Curiosamente ahora mismo otra cosa captaba su atención, Zoro estaba dormido de espaldas a él y como este no usaba la parte de arriba de su pijama con la excusa de que le daba demasiado calor. Eso hacía que a su vista estuviera el descuidado cuello del peliverde.

"Vi que disfrutaba clavarme los dientes… " – pensó con fastidio – "debería hacerlo probar algo su propia medicina" – una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a Zoro simulando estar moviéndose dormido en la cama para quedar detrás de él, quitando las almohadas que servían como restricción a su cuerpo. Para comprobar si estaba profundamente dormido pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Zoro para que su boca quedara sobre su hombro, si a todo eso no se había despertado entonces estaba bien dormido.

"La venganza jeh~" – algo en él se llenaba de una gran excitación y ahora de ansiedad también, ya que al abrir su boca sobre la piel del otro hombre se quedó congelado. No podía hacerlo de esa forma, era ruin pero aún así quería hacerlo.

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" – el no era un vampiro de todas formas, siquiera tenía colmillos en esos momentos. Se levantó de la cama y caminó envuelto en una sábana hacia la ventana, había una enigmática luna sobre el cielo que iluminaba a su brillante ojo verde que demostraba a qué linaje vampírico pertenecía en esos momentos. Sin él percatarse de que Zoro lo observaba desde la cama…

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Sobre el asunto de Nova-san, a mí también me parece que he visto su rostro en algún lado, aunque por el momento no he encontrado nada – dijo Robin mientras bebía su zumo de naranja.

Ya veo, pero dudo que haya algo de él, fue esclavo hasta hace poco – dijo Nami algo pensativa. Se sentía un poco mal por estar pidiendo una investigación de su nakama, pero debía tomar precauciones, quería evitar otra traición en la tripulación. Necesitaba saber si podían confiar en ellos dos para lo que venía.

¿Cuál era el nombre del esclavista? – preguntó Robin.

Si no mal recuerdo Zoro mencionó que Sanji-kun le llamaba Oscar – contestó Nami tocándose la frente para rememorar.

¡Tengo hambre! – un grito muy familiar les alertó que alguien se aproximaba a la sala comedor que tenía el segundo piso donde se hospedaban.

Hablamos después Robin – dijo Nami haciendo seña de que nadie más además de Usopp debía saber algo de esa conversación, ambas voltearon para ver a los recién levantados hombres de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja.

¡Buenos días! – dijo Usopp sentándose junto a Nami.

¡Comida! – dijo un babeante Luffy sentándose junto a Robin.

¡…! – Zoro respondió con un gran bostezo.

¡Buenos días…! – un demacrado Sanji se sentaba junto a un hambriento Luffy.

¿Nova-san no durmió bien? ¿Espadachín-san estuvo muy interactivo contigo otra vez? – dijo Robin, la lengua más rápida de todo West Blue a la hora de molestar a alguien.

Etto… no sé qué quieres decir con eso Robin-chan – dijo Sanji entendiendo claro y alto lo que estaba detrás de las preguntas de la pelinegra, pero fingiría inocencia para su propia salud mental.

¿Interactivo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – peguntó Luffy atacando el desayuno de Zoro, este le respondía con un golpe al chico de goma.

Quiere decir… - Robin comenzaría a explicar algo que tendría consecuencias contraproducentes para todos.

¡Nada! ¡Ella… ella solo está preocupada por Sanji-kun! – dijo nerviosa Nami mirando molesta a Robin, esta solo sonrió, como le encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas que causaban reacciones en las personas a su alrededor.

Solo tuve otra pesadilla – dijo Sanji probando el onigiri que tenía en frente, el sabor le dejaba mucho que desear pero no le metería mente a ello. Solo necesitaba apaciguar su creciente hambre que llevaba devorándolo toda la madrugada.

¿Pesadilla? Eso puede ser preocupante – dijo Robin.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ahora Zoro.

Es que casualmente hoy que salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo escuché algo parecido – dijo ella mirando a todos.

¿Qué escuchaste Robin? – dijo Usopp algo asustado, sabía que venía algo tétrico de la boca de la chica.

Personas que se quedan dormidas y no despiertan; los hospitales están repletos, aparentemente no muestran signos de estar heridos o enfermos, solo duermen – Robin sacó de su cartera un periódico – mírenlo ustedes mismos…

El número de los durmientes aumenta, el alcalde no sabe qué hacer con esta situación – leyó para todos Nami quien tenía el periódico en mano. Salían de un ataque de serpientes para ahora caer en una isla donde una situación así de extraña se estaba dando.

Nadie sabe cómo se contagia ni tampoco a qué tipo de personas ataca – siguió leyendo ahora Luffy quien le parecía un suceso misterioso.

Pero esa no es la peor parte, esto no lo sabe nadie pero hoy estaba espiando por los alrededores y resulta que todos los barcos que estaban en el muelle han sido destruidos – dijo ella calmadamente.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

Fue una suerte que no desembarcáramos en el muelle por miedo a la marina, solo espero que el Merry no haya sido visto… pero esto no me gusta – dijo Nami preocupada.

Esta epidemia y la destrucción de los barcos puede que tenga relación… - dijo Sanji mirando su comida algo pensativo, todos voltearon hacia él, sintió la mirada de todos y agregó – solo decía, es algo sospechoso que esas dos cosas pasen a la vez…

No está de más pensarlo, estamos cerca de un lugar misterioso, todo puede pasar… - dijo Luffy.

Cuando vayamos al centro a buscar más información procuren tener cuidado… - dijo Nami.

Trabajar por equipos parece una mejor forma para ir el pueblo, si estamos todos juntos corremos el riesgo de que alguien nos reconozca de paso – dijo Zoro. Todos asintieron en respuesta aprobatoria, era mejor de esa forma, más cuando no sabían que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

* * *

**Realmente me demoré esta semana para escribir el capitulo porque no me gusta hacerlo de día, pero ahora resulta que no tengo tiempo en la noche a causa de mis clases ¬3¬, me tocará acostumbrarme, lo triste es que cuando tengo la inspiración es cuando se supone que debo prestar atención y cuando tengo el tiempo no tengo la inspiración XD, que fastidio…**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen comentarios, me interesa mucho saber su opinión *-* **

**XD**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
